Aujourd'hui
by scrapfaconed
Summary: Bloody Valentine Contest"classé dans le top1O.Bella veut offrir à un homme,La preuve d’amour idéale pour la St Valentin.Mais par déception,elle l’offrira à un autre.mais ce qui durera une nuit les changera pour la vie. LEMON UN PEU PLUS TRASH
1. Chapter 1

kikou les filles voici ma participation au concours Bloody's Valentine

Cas: Aujourd'hui …

Avocat de la défense: Scrapfaçoned

Greffière : Galswinthe (merci à elle car bonjour mon orthographe)

Suspects- OS: Edward/ Bella

Responsabilité : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer bien que leurs caractères ont été remaniés par mon imagination.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Résumé : OS pour le concours " Bloody Valentine Contest ". Bella veut offrir à l'homme qu'elle croit aimer, La preuve d'amour idéale pour la St Valentin. Mais par déception, elle l'offrira à un autre.

* * *

POV de Bella

Voilà un moment que je marchai dans les rues brumeuses de mon enfance après l'avoir surpris.

Aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui devait être le commencement de notre histoire mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il l'avait choisi elle plutôt que moi. Elle, si semblable à lui. Alors que moi je ne faisais pas partie de son monde. Son monde de légende et de croyance ou plutôt de superstition. Mais c'est aussi pourquoi j'avais choisi ce jour. Ce jour de l'amour. Le jour de la St Valentin. Pour lui dire que je l'aimais que je partageais le même sentiment que lui. Depuis que nous étions enfant, il était mon meilleur ami. Mais très vite ses sentiments avaient évolué vers quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. Moi je n'éprouvais pas la même chose. Je cherchais l'amour avec un grand A. Le prince charmant. Comme dans mes livres. Souvent, il se moquait de moi à ce sujet là d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, je l'avais choisi pour prince et je l'avais retrouvé dans les bras d'une autre. Brisant ainsi mon cœur.

J'avais trébuché un nombre incalculable de fois avant de réaliser où je me trouvais après ma fuite.

La barrière blanche s'étendait à perte de vue coupée par ce grand portail de fer forgé où des roses s'y accrochaient. On se serait cru dans un Walt Disney devant le château de la bête. De la musique s'en échapper. De la musique style Mozart, libertine et catin. Comme si cette villa sortait d'un autre temps.

POV d'Edward

Ma sœur avait organisé un bal masqué avec pour thème l'Opéra Rock. Même si nous n'avions pas vécu à l'époque du roi soleil et de Mozart. Carlisle, notre père, s'en rappelait dans les moindres détails.

Pour la St Valentin, le temps d'une journée nous avions voulu le replonger dans ce monde. Nous n'avions pas Venise mais nous avions les tenues, la musique et les loups.

Nous avions nos amis de Denali avec nous. Car même si certains d'entre nous était en couple, on aimait bien le côté libertin de notre espèce : les vampires. On ne se nourrissait que très peu souvent de sang humain pour certain même plus du tout, nous permettant ainsi de nous fondre dans la masse. D'avoir des rapports avec les humains dans tous les sens du terme.

- « Edward. Je t'ai connu bien plus fougueux. » me murmura Tanya en remontant sa langue sur mon cou.

Elle disait vrai mais la St Valentin reflétait encore plus ma solitude. Même si ma vie sexuelle était épanouie. Il me restait rien une fois la chose finie, la nuit passée, le soleil levé. Tanya ce proposait constamment à moi. Même si elle préférait les humains.

- « J'ai juste besoin d'une minute et je te reviens à 200% de mes capacités. »

- « Je t'attends !» dit-elle en se reculant de moi et laissant ses mains courir sur son corps de femme.

Sa tenue laissant apparaître les frous-frous de ses jarretières.

_Tout à fait affriolant !_

Je sortis de la villa profitant de la brume de cette ville. Parfaite pour nous. Couvert et brumeux 360 jours par an.

À peine franchi le seuil de la villa, une odeur de sang m'assaillît. Rendant difficile tout contrôle. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur elle. Elle qui ne serait qu'une ombre si j'étais humain. Pour moi et ma vision c'était une magnifique jeune femme, son visage au teint pale, au regard perdu, aux boucles brunes et reflets marron figeait pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce sang devait être le sien. Elle devait être gravement blessée pour que son parfum m'enivre à ce point.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je m'approchai d'elle. Trop vite. Bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

- « Mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

- « Oh mon dieu !» Son cri, ses mains sur son cœur affolé et les battements erratiques de celui-ci me confirmèrent ma rapidité et sa surprise.

- « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

- « Je ne vous ai pas vu venir. » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle que pour moi.

- « Voulez-vous entrer ? »

- « … »

Son silence était pesant. Elle regardait à droite, à gauche. Me détailla de la tête au pied. Cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête comme pour se la remettre en place. Pour vérifier de ma réalité. Je me demande même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce portail entre nous, elle ne m'aurait pas touché.

- « Mademoiselle, allez-vous bien ? »

- « Oh ! Oui pardon ! Mais c'est si… Irréelle. » fit-elle en désignant ma tenue.

- « Oh ça ! Une idée de ma sœur. Bal déguisé. Ambiance Opéra Rock. »

- « Voilà ce qui explique votre tenue. »

- « Si tu me présentais cette jeune fille, Edward ! » me susurra à l'oreille Tanya qui venait de me rejoindre et avait déposé ses deux mains sur mon épaule et collait son corps outrageusement contre le mien me laissant sentir toutes ses courbes.

- « Oh pardon ! Je n'ai même pas eu la politesse de me présenter moi-même. Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. Et voici mon ami Tanya. Et toi c'est ? »

- « Bella. Bella Swan. »

- « Invite donc Bella à entrer. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de se joindre à nous. »

- « Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer. »

- « Plus on est fou plus on rit. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ? »

- « Je ne suis même pas déguisée. » rajouta-t-elle en contemplant le costume de ma partenaire de jeux.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pris la parole, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je voulais la gouter : Sa peau. Son corps. Son sang. Tout m'appelait chez elle.

- « Ma sœur vous trouvera bien quelque chose. »

- « Dans ce cas. » dit-elle gênée mais curieuse.

POV de Bella

Perdue dans la contemplation de cette demeure, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Il était sorti de nulle part. Il se tenait devant moi alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il n'y était pas. Apparu comme par ma magie. Une apparition angélique.

Après mon cri et mon silence, il devait s'interroger sur mes capacités mentales.

- « Oh ! Oui pardon ! Mais c'est si… Irréelle. »

- « Oh ça ! Une idée de ma sœur. Bal déguisé. Ambiance Opéra Rock. » Il parlait vite comme pour s'excuser de son costume.

- « Voilà ce qui explique votre tenue. »

- « Si tu me présentais cette jeune fille, Edward ! » Tout comme lui au paravent cette fille me prit par surprise sortant tout droit d'une revue hot. Elle se collait à lui et ses mains semblaient être partout sur son corps.

- « Oh pardon ! Je n'ai même pas eu la politesse de me présenter moi-même. Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. Et voici mon ami Tanya. Et toi c'est ? »

_Son amie ? Ou petite amie ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'ailleurs ?_

- « Bella. Bella Swan. » repris-je après mon moment d'égarement.

- « Invite donc Bella à entrer. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de se joindre à nous. »

- « Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer. » ou dirais-je plus les gêner. Je n'étais pas une fille coincée mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop par rapport à eux.

- « Plus on est fou plus on rit. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ? »

- « Je ne suis même pas déguisée. » dis-je pour dernière excuse.

Après tout n'avais-je pas comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt besoin de ça ? Besoin d'oublier Jacob et Leah dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

- « Ma sœur vous trouvera bien quelque chose. » dit cet Edward. Cet apollon venait de descendre ma derrière barrière. Ma dernière excuse en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

- « Dans ce cas. » dis-je la tête baissée. Fixant mes pieds plutôt que ces yeux où j'aurai pu me noyer.

- « Et en plus nous devons vous soigner. »

- « Comment ? »

_De quoi me parle-t-il ?_

- « Vous devez être blessé ? »

- « Non, peut-être quelques égratignures mais rien de plus en tout cas rien qui nécessite un médecin. »

Il me regarda bizarrement en m'ouvrant le portail. Il m'invita à entrer par une simple révérence. Qui faisait très royauté d'outre tombe.

Je suivis la femme alors que je sentais le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi. Elle me fit entrer dans la plus belle demeure que je n'avais jamais vue. Même avec tous ces chandeliers qui éclairaient la pièce de mille lueurs, on en devinait toute la beauté. Une jeune fille brune habillée d'une robe rose bonbon plein de volant et très courte mais gardant le style libertine dévala les marches en sautillant.

-« On a besoin de moi ? »

-« Oui ! Edward et moi avons invitée Bella à ce joindre à nous, mais elle ne voulait pas rester car elle n'était pas déguisée. Alors Edward a pensé que tu lui trouverais bien quelque chose. »

-« Mais bien sûre, il me reste au moins une dizaine de tenues. J'avais prévu large. Juste au cas ou. »

Elles parlaient vite alors que moi je n'avais pas sorti un mot.

Je sentis un souffle froid dans mon cou avec une flagrance indéfinissable puis un murmure vint jusqu'à mon oreille.

-« Je te présente ma sœur : Alice. »

Je fis un léger signe de la tête. N'étant capable d'en faire plus, il m'avait envouté, transporté dans un autre monde. Je me demandais comment j'arrivais encore à tenir debout.

Alice se rapprocha de moi me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-« J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Suis-moi ! »

Je lui obéis faisant attention à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

On arriva dans ce qui devait être sa chambre quoi qu'elle ressemblait à plein de choses sauf à ça. Sur le lit était déposé un nombre affolant de robes, frous-frous et accessoire. Au fond de la pièce une barre de danse argentée comme on en voyait dans les boites de striptease, des miroirs et des menottes à fourrure accrochées au mur. De l'autre côté, une porte donnait sur un immense dressing à ce que je pouvais en voir d'où j'étais et une autre ouvrait sur une salle de bain toute carrelée de blanc et de noire.

-« Déshabille-toi ! »

Sa demande me surpris me faisant rougir plus que de raison.

Devant mon mutisme elle reprit.

-« Si tu veux qu'on te déguise, ne crois-tu pas judicieux d'ôter tes vêtements avant ? »

-« Oh oui suis-je bête ! »

Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi dans cette pièce, la porte était fermée. Donc je m'exécutai. Retirant ma parka d'abord mes bottes puis mon pantalon et mes chaussettes dans le même mouvement, puis ce fut le tour de mon pull et de mon top. Restant en sous-vêtement.

-« Parfait maintenant passons au reste. »

Je la regardai perdue.

-« Ne puis-je pas garder mes propres sous-vêtements? »

-« Sache que je suis une perfectionniste donc c'est ça que tu vas mettre. » dit-elle en me désignant un ensemble de dentelle bleu nuit. Le soutien-gorge avait un système push-up. Tout ça ce n'était pas moi.

-« Aller ne te fais pas prier, en plus je gagne toujours à ce jeux là ! »

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que portaient les femmes à l'époque de Mozart. »

-« Ne soit pas stupide ! Si elles avaient eu le choix ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce qu'elles auraient choisi ? »

Elle marquait un point. Mais me mettre complètement nue devant elle m'était impossible.

- « Peux-tu te retourner au moins ? »

-« Pas de soucis. » et dans une pirouette comme celle d'une danseuse étoile, elle se retourna.

Je pris rapidement l'ensemble pour me changer. Me débarrassant très vite des miens. Je passai le string de dentelle. Il était très osé mais avec cette dentelle et ce petit nœud en bas de mon dos, il était très mignon. Je m'étais retournée vers le miroir pour me regarder oubliant où j'étais, avec qui j'étais et surtout dans qu'elle tenue.

-« Ravissant, exactement ce qui te fallait. »

Je rabattis aussitôt mes bras sur ma poitrine par pudeur et par honte. Mère nature ne m'avait pas trop gâtée à ce niveau là.

-« Ne te cache pas, ils sont adorables. » dit-elle en déliant mes bras et passant un doigt sous l'arrondi de ma poitrine. Le froid et la douceur de son geste firent un effet que je n'avais pas prévu colorant mes joues d'une couleur pivoine.

- « N'est pas honte de ton corps ou de ses réactions. Ici nous primons la liberté de nos envies. »

Non! Je n'ai pas envie d'elle. Mais jamais je n'avais été caressé ainsi. Pour moi c'était tout nouveau. Ce matin, j'avais prévu de me donner ce soir à Jacob et ce soir c'était une femme qui me donnait ma première caresse. J'étais perdue.

- « Allez enfile ça pour que je voie ce que ça donne. »

Sans broncher et surtout ravie de remettre quelque chose sur moi, je m'exécutai.

Une fois mis, elle me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda :

- « Puis-je ? »

Elle avait levé ses mains à la hauteur de celui-ci.

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Elle passa ses mains entre mon sein droit et le tissu pour le relevé créant une fois de plus une vague de chaleur en mon centre, elle fit pareille avec le gauche.

- « Parfait regarde-toi maintenant. »

Je me retournai pour découvrir mes deux seins collés l'un à l'autre, paraissant plus gros et plus beaux que d'habitude.

D'un léger coup d'œil, je la vis chercher dans son amas de linge la suite de ma tenue. Elle me passa deux bas blanc finis par des frous-frous blanc et bleu fait de la même dentelle que celle de mon ensemble. Je les passai rapidement après m'être assis sur un tabouret. On aurait pu se croire à une préparation pour une maison close pendant les années de Marie-Antoinette.

_Pourvu qu'il ne cache pas une guillotine quelque part. Je tiens à ma tête !_

Ensuite fut le tour de ma robe. Une beauté. Elle avait la même coupe que l'amie d'Edward : Tanya mais dans les couleurs bleu nuit et blanche. Je ne fus pas surprise quand je remarquai le manque de tissus au devant de celle-ci, laissant apparaître les frous-frous de mes bas. Ni le super décolleté froufrouteux. Alice me l'attacha par de simple pression avec un système de cache-cœur. Elle me prit ensuite la main et me fit entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle était somptueuse bien plus grande que je ne le pensais, avec une douche immense et une baignoire à faire baver. Elle me guida vers un tabouret qui se trouvait devant une coiffeuse il y avait autant de produit de beauté que dans un salon esthétique. Elle commença par mes cheveux puis par le maquillage. Même si elle insista sur le rouge à lèvre ça restait raisonnable. Bien que mes lèvres paraissaient plus grosses que d'habitude à croire qu'elle m'avait fait une injection de silicone.

Une fois fini, elle me donna un masque dans les mêmes tons que ma tenue.

Ce qui annonçait **le** moment. Celui où je devrai me montrer dans cet accoutrement. Qui dévoilait ma poitrine, mes jambes et qui laissait deviner tout le reste.

POV d'Edward

Ma sœur était aux anges elle avait trouvé en Bella une Barbie géante à habiller et à coiffer.

Je profitai de notre ouïe pour avoir une conversation avec elle que notre invitée ne devinera jamais.

- « Inspecte-la en même temps. Elle a dû ce blesser ! »

- « Je ne pense pas, mais je le ferai. »

- « Merci. »

Ça me paraissait bizarre qu'elle n'ait que des égratignures, l'odeur était si forte.

Elles disparurent dans l'antre d'Alice.

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi Tanya ? »

- « Va-t-elle accepter de ce joindre à nous ce soir ? Se doute-t-elle de ce qui l'attend ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je coupe mon don au maximum. Sinon des fois je n'arriverai même plus à bander. »

- « Mais quand tu joins ton don à mon plaisir, exécutant tous mes fantasmes et désirs je ne dit pas non. »

- « Oui mais quand tu tombes sur des filles qui pensent mariage et bébé rien qu'en couchant avec toi ou pire leur liste de course ça gâche tout. J'aime les surprises. J'aime ne pas tout contrôler. Me laisser aller. »

- « Je te comprends. Mais je serai curieuse de savoir qui peut bien penser à sa liste de course quand tu es entre ses jambes. »

- « Tu serais surprise. »

- « Ce n'est pas juste ! Je vais en avoir des migraines à vouloir deviner. »

- « Toi des migraines ? C'est impossible pour deux raisons : Premièrement tu es blonde et avec ton seul neurone pas moyen et deuxièmement tu es une vampire donc insensible à la douleur. »

- « Ouais ! C'est ça ! Mon seul neurone te suffit des fois Cullen. »

Elle se leva et disparut de la pièce. Je l'avais vexé. Mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait.

Je regardais ma famille profiter de leur soirée. Mon père et ma mère dans un coin du salon. Rose, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate et Irina étaient au bord de la piscine recouverte de bougies flottantes pour l'occasion.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

- « Regarder ce que je vous ramène. »

Il n'y avait plus que moi au salon. Plus que moi pour découvrir que ma sœur avait fait des merveilles. Plus que moi pour découvrir ses superbes jambes et ce décolleté pigeonnant. Elle avait la même tenue que Tanya mais sur elle c'était différent. Même si je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de lui retirer sa robe. Elle était un appel au désir. J'espérais qu'elle serait d'accord pour prendre part à nos jeux. Même si à ce moment, je rêvais ne l'avoir que pour moi et moi seul.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Tanya.

- « Bella tu es splendide ainsi. Pas vrai Edward. »

- « Si… très ! »

Ce qui la fit rougir.

- « Et ce décolleté est magnifique. » passant un ongle sur la naissance de ses seins.

J'aurai voulu être à sa place. Être le premier à la toucher.

- « Viens je vais te présenter aux autres. »

Alice lui prit la main et la tira à sa suite. Je me permis de les suivre après tout c'est moi qui l'avait vu en premier.

POV de Bella

Quand j'avais fait mon entrée dans le salon, le regard qu'Edward posa sur moi me désarçonna. Ne me rendant pas compte du geste de Tanya. Jusqu'au moment où je ressenti comme une brulure, non une griffure. Je baissai les yeux pour découvrir la marque rouge qu'elle me faisait avec son ongle.

Alice me fit prendre la direction du patio où une immense piscine se trouvait.

Elle me faisait presque défiler pour sa famille. J'avais fait la connaissance d'Emmett et Rosalie. Carmen et Eleazar, Kate et Irina mais aussi du petit copain d'Alice : Jasper. Ils semblaient d'être en couple mais accepter la caresse d'une autre personne.

J'avais appris par Alice que chez eux, ils primaient la liberté du désir. Me croyaient-ils capable de telles choses ? Je ne m'étais encore jamais donnée à un homme alors à plusieurs personnes en même temps me terrifiait.

La soirée commença calmement avec des notes de piano. J'avais accepté les deux ou trois verres d'alcool que l'on m'avait offert. Ce qui m'aida à me détendre.

Edward s'était assis à côté de moi. Tanya sur sa gauche ou je dirai même quasi sur lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le caresser, de poser ses mains sur lui, de lui embrasser le cou ou la mâchoire quand elle ne le léchait pas.

Au fur et à mesure les couples partaient chacun de leur côté. Ce qui me rassura. Seul restaient Alice et Jasper, Edward et Tanya. Je me sentais un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Nous parlions de chose et d'autre jusqu'au moment où Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne le repoussai pas. Mais ne bougeai plus. Je n'osai pas le regarder. Fixant un point dans le vide.

Il commença à remonter sa main touchant ainsi ma peau. Je découvrais la douceur et la fraîcheur des siennes. Il stoppa son geste sûrement pour jauger de ma réaction.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

- « Bella sache qu'à tout moment tu peux dire stop ! »

Je fis oui de la tête pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Je l'étais ? Oui je pense !_

Puis ce fut le tour d'Alice et Jasper à nous quitter.

- « J'espère à bientôt Bella ! »

- « Au revoir et merci ! »

- « De rien ça été un plaisir. »

Tanya se leva et se positionna derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je pouvais la sentir. La peur et l'excitation me nouait le ventre.

_Étais-je prête pour ça ?_

- « N'oublie pas, tu as le choix. » ce fut les derniers mots cohérent que j'entendis avant qu'il fasse glisser sa main sous ma robe. Il alla à la limite de ma culotte. Je retenais ma respiration.

Pendant ce temps, je sentais le souffle de Tanya dans mes cheveux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules m'enfonçant entièrement sur le fauteuil.

Je me focalisais sur les mains d'Edward plutôt que sur les siennes. Ses mains qui étaient sur l'ourlet de mon string séparant ses doigts de mon centre, endroit que personne n'avait jamais atteint.

_Le veux-tu ? Veux-tu te donner à lui ? Plutôt qu'à Jacob ?_

Pensez à Jacob à ce moment là me fit prendre ma décision.

_Oui je le veux ! Ici, maintenant avec lui même si je dois le partager, je le préfère lui à l'homme qui m'a trahi._

Sur le coup de la colère et de la trahison, je venais de donner mon accord.

On aurait cru qu'il l'avait senti car il insinua un doigt en dessous du tissu. Caressant les bords de ma féminité. C'était doux et tendre mais super excitant. Je n'avais jamais connu mais déjà j'étais conquise. Il passa son autre main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

- « Regarde-moi Bella ! Je vais y aller en douceur. »

Tanya fit glisser ses mains sur mes flancs pour atteindre les pressions de ma robe les faisant sauter un à un.

Il déposa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes faisant courir son haleine sur mon visage. Je luttais pour ne pas m'accrocher à son cou. Préférant poser mes mains sur son torse pour la première fois.

Je pouvais sentir son corps dur et sculpté sous mes doigts.

POV d'Edward

Alice voyant mon attention d'aller plus loin avec elle m'avait prévenu de ses doutes. Bella devait être vierge. Sa timidité et ses réactions face à des gestes anodins d'après elle ne trompait pas.

Avant de commencer à découvrir son corps, je voulais qu'elle sache. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le choix. Oui on aimait le sexe, oui on aimait le partage et la brutalité dans nos ébats mais non je ne violerais jamais aucune femme. Elles avaient toujours le choix. Je respectais trop la vie pour ça. Et encore plus celle que j'avais entre mes mains.

On avait convenue avec Tanya que nous commencerions à trois mais que très vite je voulais qu'elle me laisse seul avec elle.

Ma main était devant son centre alors que je couvrais sa bouche de tendres baisers. Ses mains caressaient mon torse alors que Tanya commençait à la déshabiller pour mon seul bonheur. Je lui fis un regard. Le regard pour lui dire de nous laisser. Mais elle me fit un grand sourire et glissa ses mains en dessous des pans de la robe encore en place.

Je lui chuchotai assez bas pour que seule elle m'entende:

-« Laisse-nous. Je la veux pour moi et moi seul. »

-« Depuis quand revendiques-tu une humaine? »

-« Depuis que je l'ai vu. »

-« Ok! Mais tu me le revaudras au centuple. »

-« Ok. »

Elle retira ses mains très lentement de son corps, trop lentement à mon goût ce qui lui valu un grognement. La décidant à partir, enfin!

Je déplaçai ma main de son menton à son cou la faisant descendre lentement, précautionneusement ne voulant rien précipiter. Je voulais la goûter et si elle était vierge comme Alice le pensait, je gouterai son sang au moment où elle m'offrira sa virginité alors je ne voulais rien brusquer.

Je la sentis hésitante au moment où elle voulut passer ses mains sous ma veste.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ni être gênée. »

-« C'est nouveau pour moi !» dit-elle timide.

- « Alors laisse-toi faire. »

Je me positionnai à genoux devant elle la rapprochant du bord et pris ses mains dans la mienne.

Déposant la première sur un de mes boutons de veste. Elle comprit ce que je lui demandais de faire. Elle les déboutonna l'un après l'autre. J'aimais ses gestes doux et lents. Elle prenait confiance en elle. Elle fit glisser ma veste et s'aperçut avec surprise que je n'avais rien en dessous juste un faux jabot. Je sentis ses joues prendre feux. J'étais content d'être celui qui lui provoquait ses rougissements même si j'avais l'habitude que ça arrive avec la gente féminine.

Je déposai après ses mains chaudes sur ma poitrine la laissant s'en emparer.

Pendant que moi, je vénérais son corps avec ma bouche. Parsemant son ventre plat de myriade de baisers. Laissant ma langue faire des cercles sur sa peau descendant toujours plus bas.

Je voulais arriver à son intimité sans la brusquer.

Quand j'allais l'atteindre, elle se redressa.

- « Nous sommes seuls ? » fit-elle surprise.

- « Oui je n'avais pas envie de te partager. »

Elle me répondit par un charmant sourire et reposa ses mains sur moi. Se faisant plus pressée.

Je la repoussai gentiment afin de l'allonger au maximum sur la chauffeuse qui devait être d'époque connaissant Alice et son goût de la perfection. Ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Descendant mon visage vers mon point de convoitise. Je lui fis glisser la dernière barrière le long de ses jambes.

L'envoyant quelque part dans le patio.

Et embrassa ses lèvres gonflées et humides. Faisant passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Entre tous ces plis. Son gout était grisant. Me laissant échapper des grognements de plaisir.

Elle fourragea mes cheveux me donnant plus d'impulsion à ma torture. Je fis glisser ensuite un de mes doigts en elle. Lui administrant de lents vas et viens. Pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette irruption avant que j'en glisse un second. Sa respiration devenait erratique. Je redressai légèrement la tête pour la voir me regarder lui faire du bien avec ma langue et mes doigts. De mon autre main, j'allai agripper un de ses seins.

- « Oh mon dieu !... Edward ! »

L'entendre m'appeler fut trop pour moi, je voulais la voir jouir. J'accélérai ma cadence. Et de mon pouce administrai des caresses à son point d'amour. Elle ne tarda pas à venir.

Je venais de lui donner son premier orgasme. Son liquide coulant sur mes doigts. Je la goutai une dernière fois avant de me précipiter vers sa bouche.

Je lui demandai rapidement le passage de sa langue ce qu'elle m'accordât. Elle devenait plus entreprenante. Descendant ses mains vers mon pantalon. Elle retira sans mal la pression de celui-ci. Mon sexe était tendu à son maximum. Prêt pour elle.

Elle la glissa dans mon boxer. Effleura du bout des doigts mon gland. Il n'y aurait que moi, j'aurai tout arraché. Libérant ma verge de ce carcan trop serré mais je voulais qu'elle me découvre par elle même.

Elle me libéra faisant rouler mon sous-vêtement sur mes fesses. Je l'aidai à me le retirer complètement. Avant qu'elle me le prenne en main. Elle l'agrippa timidement. Puis plus fort. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Exerçant avec elle des mouvements sur ma verge. Elle descendit son visage vers celle-ci et passant sa langue sur toute la longueur terminant sa course sur la fente de mon gland me produisant un plaisir infini. Elle s'occupa de moi un instant de sa bouche et de sa main si douce. Elle me procurait un immense bien être. Mais je voulais jouir en elle. Je voulais jouir au moment où je la ferai devenir femme. Je voulais jouir en sentant ses parois emprisonner mon sexe. Je quittais donc sa bouche.

Et je me repositionnai à son entrée. Que je caressai de mon autre main. Pour qu'elle soit prête à m'accueillir. Puis lentement elle me lâcha comprenant mon attention. Je la regardai une dernière fois dans les yeux et entrai en elle. Lentement. Assez lentement pour qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

Elle poussa un léger cri. Mais aussitôt que je voulu me retirer elle agrippa mes fesses pour me remettre en place. Je continuai ma progression par de petits vas et viens. Jusqu'au moment où je senti sa barrière. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle resserra ses mains sur mes fesses. Et d'un coup sec, je rentrai entièrement en elle. Je senti l'odeur du sang. Le sang si tentateur. Je me retirai n'arrivant pas à m'en empêcher. Allant lécher cette liqueur, son sang était le meilleur aphrodisiaque. Elle me regarda surprise. Mais c'était si bon. Que j'eus du mal à ne pas continuer. Enfonçant ma langue au plus profond d'elle. L'enfonçant vers se nectar sucré. Qui mélangé à son suc naturel devenait de l'ambroisie. Le meilleur des vins. Le vin du péché et de la luxure.

- « Oh pitié Edward reviens en moi. Pitié ! »

Ne pouvant pas ne pas répondre à sa supplique même si j'aurai voulu ne jamais m'arrêter, je me redressai et me réinsérai en elle. Avec tout ça je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Et je voulais la sentir jouir pour moi, je voulais sentir ses parois compresser mon chibre.

POV de Bella

Edward était en moi, sur moi il me comblait de ses mains, de sa langue, de son sexe. C'était inqualifiable.

Il venait de me donner mon premier orgasme que déjà mon corps en redemandait. Il était un amant formidable se souciant toujours de mon plaisir. Refusant même que je lui en donne. Toucher son sexe, l'avoir dans la main et dans ma bouche me donnait envie de plus. Quand il s'était inséré en moi progressivement, j'avais l'impression de me découvrir. De sentir pour la première fois des parties de moi qui m'étaient inconnues. Bien sûr mon vagin était une terre vierge. Mais il éveillait tellement plus. Comme s'il activait des fils de plaisir. Comment vous faire ressentir ce que je ressens par des mots alors que moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrivait ?

Imaginez vous recouvert ou parcouru de filaments électriques de la pointe de vos orteils à vos cheveux et que chaque gestes, chaque caresses, chaque baisers, chaque pénétrations allument un nouveau réseau intensifiant ce courant. Voilà ce que je vivais.

J'avais senti mon sang couler à l'intérieur de mes cuisses au moment où il avait brisé ma membrane. La douleur tout de suite remplacée par la froideur de son sexe. Et ensuite de sa langue. Je ne savais pas si c'était une réaction normale. Surtout qu'il en prenait plaisir mais la sensation était si… si… comment dire ? Magique ? Merveilleuse ? Je ne sais pas trop.

Ce qui me surprit le plus c'est l'audace dont j'avais fait preuve en le redemandant en moi. D'où me venait une telle attitude. J'agissais sans honte et sans gène. Ma timidité s'était envolée. Il faisait de moi une femme nouvelle.

Une femme qui était aux portes du paradis avec l'homme donc elle rêvait depuis toujours en elle.

Je sentis sa main passer entre nous. Se déposant sur mon point ultime. Le caressant et le pressant par intermittence. Il savait comment agir avec mon corps, tel un compositeur ou un chef d'orchestre avec un instrument pour lui faire donner la meilleure mélodie.

Ce qui m'amena à l'apogée. Faisant contracter tous les muscles de mon vagin. Et après deux vas et viens de plus, il se libéra en moi.

Nous restâmes un moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Profitant ainsi de nos derniers moments ensembles. Car je ne me faisais pas d'idée sur notre avenir.

J'étais une rêveuse mais j'avais assez les pieds sur Terre pour ne pas espérer plus. Pour me protéger.

Il se releva retombant à côté de moi. Sans dire un mot. Sans un regard de plus. Le rêve était fini. La réalité me rattrapait. Je pris sa veste et l'enfilai.

S'il devait dire quelque chose s'était maintenant.

Mais il ne fit rien se contentant de fermer les yeux.

Courant vers la sortie. Je trouvai mes affaires posées sur une chaise. Je les pris contre moi. Me confirmant mes théories et me remis à courir vers la maison de mon père.

Pour bilan de cette soirée : je n'avais pas eu de Valentin mais je venais de connaître la nuit de plaisir charnelle la plus perverse et intense que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Et même si je n'en revivrai plus jamais des comme ça, je me réjouissais d'en avoir connu au moins une dans ma vie. Faisant d'aujourd'hui ma meilleure St Valentin.

POV d'Edward

Je n'avais jamais connu un tel plaisir était-ce son sang ? Ou simplement faire l'amour avec elle ? Mais une fois mon plaisir expulsé. J'entendis les pensées affolées de ma famille. Ils étaient tous derrière la baie vitrée. D'où nous étions Bella ne pouvait pas les voir. Ils n'avaient pas joués aux exhibitionnistes. Non. Ils avaient eu peur pour moi, pour elle, pour nous. Jasper avait ressenti mon euphorie quand j'avais bu le sang de Bella. Éprouvant lui même la soif. Cette soif qui s'empare de vous. Cette soif qui vous rend fou. Ils avaient prévenu tous les nôtres au cas où je perdrais le contrôle. Je ne savais pas d'ailleurs qu'elle force m'avait fait arrêter par une simple supplique d'elle.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle reprenant mes esprits. Quand je sentis Bella se lever.

- « Ne bouge pas ! Laisse-la partir ! » m'ordonna mon père.

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je la laissais partir ? »

- « Car sinon la prochaine fois qui te dit que tu te contrôleras. La prochaine fois qu'elle saignera qui te dit que tu ne la tueras pas. »

Elle enfila ma veste de costume et partit en courant sans se retourner.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, j'ai mis ses affaires en évidence. Elle se changera avant d'arriver chez elle. » essaya de me rassurer ma sœur.

Je venais de passer ma meilleure nuit de la St Valentin et j'étais condamné à jamais la revoir.

* * *

j'espere que cet OS vous aura plu

ed


	2. information

kikou les filles une suite est prévue merci pour vos reviews

venez voter pour moi ( http :// www . fanfiction . net/ u /2183041) Aujourd'hui by Scrapfaconed retirer les espaces sinon le lien est sur mon profil

merci d'avance

je vous donne rdv le 1 mars

ED


	3. Chapter 2 Ma vie sans lui

kikou les filles voici la suite. tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont voté pour moi me faisant rentrer dans le top 10 je suis trop contente. merci encoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee. j'espere que la suite vous plaiera.

merci lugdivine pour la correction

les perso appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vivre sans Lui

POV de Bella

_Tes bras me manquent, ta bouche me manque._

Mais ça jamais je ne lui dirai, jamais il ne l'entendrait. Ça faisait bientôt un an que ça s'était passé et je n'arrivai pas à l'oublier le moment où j'avais pris la fuite, le moment où tout à chavirer. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque instant, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas bougé, si j'étais restée contre lui au lieu de me lever. M'aurait-il dit de partir ou m'aurait-il laissé le choix de le faire ? Mais ça je ne le saurai jamais.

J'étais retournée à ce grand portail blanc trois jours après cette nuit inoubliable. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, il n'était plus là comme si cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Seul le vestige de ma tenue et sa veste me prouvait le contraire. Toutefois j'avais décidé de les déposer où je l'avais vu pour la première et dernière fois. Faisant passer mes mains à travers les grilles. Pour les rendre à ce monde. Les rendre ou les remettre où ils devaient être. Loin de moi et loin de mes pensées.

Mais ça ne fut pas si simple. J'avais toujours cette terrible impression que quelque chose me manquait comme si en prenant ma virginité, il avait pris aussi mon cœur.

Mon père se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais je mis ça sur le dos de la tromperie de Jack. Ce qui fut facile car dès le lendemain matin, il vint frapper à ma porte.

Flashback

-« Bells ouvre ! C'est moi Jake ! »

-« Chut fils ! Bella joue à la marmotte encore. » je ne dormais pas et je pouvais très bien les entendre.

-« Oh pardon Charlie. »

-« Ce n'est rien monte si tu veux. Tu connais le chemin. »

J'entendis frapper à ma porte. Puis sa tête passa par l'ouverture de la porte.

-« Bella tu dors ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Je peux entrer ? »

-« Si tu y tiens. » je me levai, j'étais en colère.

-« De bonne humeur à ce que je vois. »

-« C'est vrai tout le monde n'a pas passé sa nuit dans les bras d'une fille. »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« De quoi je parle ? Voyons… peut-être d'un garçon qui se dit être amoureux d'une fille depuis toujours et que ce dit garçon alors qu'elle est venue lui dire qu'elle partage ses sentiments le trouve dans les bras d'une autre. »

-« Tu es venue hier ? »

-« Ah ça y est ça te reviens ? »

-« Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Avec Leah ce n'est rien. Juste un moment d'égarement. »

-« Pour quelqu'un de perdu, je trouve que tu t'en es super bien tiré dis donc. »

Mon ton montait, alors que je faisais des allers-retours de mon lit à mon armoire pour préparer mes affaires de toilette.

-« Oh Bella si j'avais su. »

-« Non au contraire Jacob Black ça m'a évité de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. »

-« Bella attends. » dit-il en attrapant mon poignet alors que j'allai sortir de ma chambre.

-« La Ferme ! Et quand je sortirai de ma douche, je ne veux plus te trouver dans ma maison. Va donc rejoindre ta Leah. »

-« Je t'aime Bella depuis toujours ne me rejette pas. »

Mais quel toupet !

-« Moi te rejeter ? Alors qu'hier j'avais décidé de tout te donner de moi pour la St Valentin. Alors vas t'en Jack et que je ne te revoie plus jamais, tu m'entends ?»

Je donnai un coup sec sur mon bras le faisant lâcher prise. Rentrant rapidement dans la salle de bain et refermant à clef derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Je ne regrettai rien car je n'échangerai rien contre cette merveilleuse nuit mais il m'avait blessé et je voulais qu'il le sache et qu'il souffre à son tour.

Mon père l'avait sorti de la maison avec perte et fracas. Et depuis ce jour je ne le voyais quasiment plus. Enfin presque.

Fin du flashback

J'avais continué ma vie sans Jacob, sans Edward, sans personne.

Même si Jacob essayait régulièrement de revenir vers moi. Mais je n'étais pas de son monde et ça je l'avais bien compris. Leah était mieux pour lui et elle en était amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse pas comme moi. J'avais cru mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon je pense que sa tromperie me ferait plus mal qu'une simple nuit avec un mystérieux jeune homme. Jacob était un ami mon meilleur ami.

-------

La journée j'étais en cours, le soir je bossai dans la boutique des parents de Mike Newton un pot de colle de première. Et quand je rentrai mon père était devant sa télé.

J'étais la fille du chef de police et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. Surtout dans un petit village où tout ce sait.

J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de lancer le sujet sur les habitants de la grande maison. Mais sans résultat. Ils s'étaient installés et repartis sans laisser d'adresse. D'après les ragots c'était un couple charmant ayant adopté des adolescents et aux meurs étranges.

Je ne pouvais pas les contredire la dessus.

Régulièrement mes ballades me ramenaient devant ce portail. Les roses étaient fanées, les ronces avaient pris le dessus. Plus personne n'y habitaient. Seuls mes rêves survivaient.

Voilà comment ma vie avait été orchestrée depuis son départ. Mais dans une semaine nous serons de nouveau le 14 Février. J'étais devant mon casier où le calendrier m'indiquait cette date comme un gyrophare.

Réapparaîtra-t-il ? Le voulais-je ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je voulais profiter de cette date pour tourner la page. On ne peut pas fonder sa vie sur un fantasme si parfait soit-il.

Mike m'avait proposé de sortir à de nombreuses reprises ça serait le moment idéale. Et ce n'est pas profiter de lui que de prendre du plaisir. De nombreuses filles le font. Mais étais-je comme elles ? Je m'étais donnée à un inconnu. J'étais même prête à le partager. Cette nuit là je n'avais eu aucune honte.

C'était décidé la nuit de la Saint Valentin, je serai avec Mike.

Autant le prévenir tout de suite.

-« Mike je peux te parler ? »

-« Bien sûr Bella. »

Nous nous écartâmes du groupe sous les regards de Jessica et d'Éric.

-« Que fais-tu le 14 Février ? »

-« Rien. Pourquoi ? »

-« Je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous faire un ciné. »

-« Tu me proposes d'être ton Valentin. »

-« Non ! prends ça plutôt comme une sortie test. »

-« Ok pour une sortie test. » il avait des expressions de visage très étranges et je me demandai si c'était une excellente idée.

Rien ne nous forçait à aller plus loin après le cinéma. Ce serait une sortie test après tout.

-« Parfait. »

Nous rejoignîmes le groupe, Mike avec un sourire en banane, moi me mordant les lèvres. Jessica me lançant des regards meurtriers. Et Éric trop agité pour être honnête.

Plus qu'une semaine et ça fera un an. Y a-t-il un anniversaire pour ça ? On fête bien la libération de la femme. Pourquoi pas le jour où l'on perd sa virginité ?

Pour moi se sera la Saint Valentin et je la fêterai avec Mike. Youpi !

* * *

alors comment trouvé vous cette suite. je ferai des chapitre pas trop long mais avec un postage régulier. je continue en alternance avec garde malade bien sure.

a bientot pour la suite et encore merci

ed


	4. Chapter 3 Ma vie sans elle

et voici le chapitre 3 j'espere qu'il vous plaira des le chapitre prochain on passe aux choses serieuses lol

merci a toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en favory qui la font connaitre merci a lugdivine pour sa correction

les personnages apartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vivre sans Elle

POV d'Edward

Vivre sans Elle ce n'est pas vivre mais survivre. Elle avait tout chamboulé à son passage telle une tornade. Elle était chaude en son centre et une fois qu'elle s'était retirée elle avait tout dévasté, tout pris avec elle. Je ne chercherai plus maintenant pourquoi les tornades portaient toujours un nom de femme. J'ai trouvé.

Ça faisait un an que ma famille et moi s'étaient sauvés de Forks. Un an dans la vie d'un vampire d'un siècle qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien et pourtant c'est comme si chaque seconde était une vie. Un souffle : une épreuve.

Flashback

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, ils s'affairèrent à notre départ. Tandis que moi je restai là sans rien faire. J'avais refusé que l'on touche à son costume. Ils pouvaient tout me retirer mais pas ça.

Tanya essaya par ses caresses et autre subterfuge de me faire oublier. Comme elle le pensait.

-« Allez Edward ce n'est pas cette demi chose qui te rend dans cet état quand même ? »

-« Cette demi chose comme tu l'appelles à un nom. »

-« Quel mauvais caractère. »

-« Tanya laisse le tranquille va plutôt préparer tes affaires. nous partons d'ici une heure. »

Elle se leva et me laissa seul avec ma sœur.

-« Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'ai rien vu venir. »

-« Ce n'est rien je m'en remettrai. »

Fin du flashback

C'est ce que j'avais cru. Mais elle était toujours là. Au fond de moi, l'image de Bella m'obsédait. Les premiers mois, je fis comme si rien n'était mais très vite l'ambiance changea. Alice était toujours à me surveiller. Craignant que je fasse une « bêtise ».

Les miens ne comprenaient pas, j'avais toutes les femmes à mes pieds humaines ou vampires mais je n'en voulais qu'une, elle. Leurs pensées étaient affligeantes, pleines de pitiés et d'incompréhension. Mon père n'avait jamais vu ça. Et ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas.

Alors au lieu de leur en vouloir d'avantage, je choisis de les quitter demandant mon droit de liberté, mon droit de souffrir en paix.

-« Alors cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Cette fois-ci tu nous quittes ? » ce n'était peut-être même pas une question. Elle savait.

-« Alice laisse-moi partir. Je reviendrais c'est promis. Mais je dois refaire le point. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'oublier. »

-« Et si tu n'y arrives pas Edward ? »

-« Alors je verrai. »

Elle m'en voulait de l'abandonner. Entre Alice et moi ça avait toujours été particulier. Peut-être à cause de nos dons. Mais nous étions fusionnels et complémentaires.

J'avais mis un océan entre Bella et moi. J'avais essayé de m'adonner au sexe sous toutes ses formes les plus brutales, les plus tendres, avec des vierges, des femmes légères mais rien, rien ne la remplaçait elle. J'en vidai même de leur sang pendant l'orgasme pour retrouver cette béatitude que j'avais eu avec elle mais ce fut un échec me renfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus dans cette solitude et cette déprime. Je ne voyais plus ma famille. Qui m'en voulaient de ressentir ça pour une humaine et surtout de les délaisser. Qui avaient voulu que je la laisse partir. Qui avaient planifié notre fuite dans les moindres détails faisant de ma plus belle nuit un sacrifice.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait un an jour pour jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin. Je courais déjà depuis trois jours à travers bois avec une seule idée en tête : Elle. J'avais eu Alice au téléphone. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. D'après elle, il fallait que je la retrouve. Oublier ne marchait pas. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas la solution. Mais pleins de questions me revenaient sans cesse.

M'avait-elle oublié ? Avais-je retourné son monde comme elle le mien ?

Voudrait-elle revivre même que pour une nuit cet amour ?

Mais au moins je saurai. Au moins, je pourrai reprendre ma vie là où elle avait appuyé sur le bouton pause… ou pas. Mais au moins j'aurai une chance. De quoi ? Souffrir ? Être libéré ? De l'aimer d'avantage ?

---------

J'étais arrivé à Forks. Bourgade insignifiante au début mais maintenant elle représentait l'endroit où est-ce que j'aurai aimé vivre. Car c'était où elle habitait.

J'avais au préalable fait commander des tulipes noires au fleuriste. Elles ont pour signification d'exprimer une souffrance d'amour intense. (vive Google)

Même s'il avait trouvé ma demande spéciale, et au vu du pourboire magistral que je lui concédai, il avait accepté. Acceptant de me les mettre dans une boîte blanche.

J'avais pris soin de prendre sur moi un morceau du tissu de sa robe et un message que je lui épinglerai dessus.

_**Si tu veux que cette nuit redevienne notre nuit rejoins-moi à minuit devant le portail.**_

_**EC**_

Je savais qu'elle comprendrait le message. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est de savoir si elle accepterait l'invitation.

Mais avant de déposer cette boîte devant chez elle, je voulais vérifier si tout était parfait. Ma sœur avait réussi à relouer pour moi la villa.

Mais après un an, il devait y avoir du travail et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

En ouvrant le portail, un paquet sous les ronces attira mon attention. Et quand je l'ouvris, j'ai bien cru mourir… si c'était possible. C'était ma veste et le reste de son costume. Ce qu'elle avait sur elle quand je l'avais laissé partir, intacte à mon souvenir. Elle était revenue. Mais c'était étrange son odeur était présente comme si elle était venue ici souvent.

Cela me donna un peu d'espoir.

Je fis très vite à remettre la villa en ordre. Il me restait plus qu'à me rendre chez elle, pour y déposer mon invitation. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à trouver son adresse.

Quand j'arrivai devant chez elle, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur, je posai les fleurs devant sa porte et repartis. C'était mieux ainsi car je ne savais pas si j'aurai eu la force de ne pas l'accoster tout de suite. Je voulais que ça soit elle qui décide. Je ne voulais en rien l'obliger.

Je rentrai à la villa qui n'avait plus son habit de Mozart. Les chandeliers et autres accessoires avaient disparu. Nos meubles aussi. Il ne restait que le mobilier standard. Esmée, ma mère, en serait folle. Mais même le fond d'un cachot serait parfait si ce n'était que pour la revoir. Il me restait à être patient. Plus que quelques heures. Heures qui me semblaient être des jours. Les minutes être des semaines. Les secondes être des mois. Quand elle n'était pas là mon univers semblait être au ralenti. Voilà un an que je vivais sous l'emprise de « son temps ».

* * *

voili voilou a bientot pour la suite

ed


	5. Chapter 4 Cinéma

kikou voici la suite le moment que vous attendiez toutes la sortie avec Mike non? mince moi qui pensais vous faire plaisir lol

bon j'arrete de me moquer et me remet à l'ecriture mais pour l'instant je lis "marquée" pour celles qui connaissent.

les persos appartiennent à SM.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Cinéma

Pov de bella

Comment les jours avaient pût passer si vite ? Comment les heures pouvaient-elles me ramener tant de doute ? J'étais en train de me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Nous avions choisi la séance de 16h.

Valentine's Day était à l'affiche à défaut d'avoir l'objet de mes désirs, j'aurai de quoi fantasmer entre Taylor Lautner, Patrick Dempsey ou Eric Dane.

Il n'allait pas tarder à frapper, il nous fallait une heure pour y être. Mon père était au poste comme à son habitude, par moment j'avais l'impression de vivre seule dans cette maison.

Trois coups retentis.

C'était comme avant un lever de rideau. Comme si tout ca n'était qu'une mise en scène. Car Mike et moi c'était une blague. Une horrible farce qui ne donnait pas envie de rire.

Sauf lui.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, il avait un sourire accroché au visage. Qui était loin de me faire fondre.

Pourquoi je lui avais proposé ça ?

En plus j'avais eu le droit au foudre de Jessica qui ce voyait déjà passer cette journée avec. Tout le monde savait que Mike ne m'intéresse pas.

Sauf lui.

-"Pile à l'heure."

-"Je ne voudrai pas faire attendre ma Valentine."

Non bien sûr.

-"Je vais chercher mon sac, j'arrive."

-"Ok."

Je fis très vite. Pas que je sois pressée mais pour éviter qu'il ne rentre et quand voyant que nous étions seuls des idées lui germent dans la tête.

On n'est jamais trop prudente. Et je voulais que ce soit moi qui décide.

-"Me voici."

-"J'ai failli oublier, j'ai trouvé ça pour toi."

-"Oh."

-"Je sais c'est juste un test mais c'est la tradition."

Moi qui haïssais les cadeaux et tout ce qui est niais, j'étais servie. Un cœur rouge avec un gros nœud nœud dessus. Je le posai sur le meuble de l'entrée.

-"Merci."

Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-"Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai rien prévu."

-"Non ce n'est rien."

Bouge alors ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça comme ça. Il était presque la bouche en cul de poule à atteindre je ne sais quoi ?

-"Et si nous y allons ? Sinon on risque de manquer la séance."

-"Oh oui !" dit-il d'un air déçu. Il se recula enfin et je pus fermer la porte.

-----

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma, après nous être occupé de nos places, il me rejoignit à la caisse des confiseries. J'adorai leur pop corn. Et avoir la bouche pleine était une bonne excuse.

Pourquoi l'avoir invité alors que je me cherchai toutes les excuses du monde ?

Le film se passa bien. Sans quelques attaques toute fois de sa part. Il me proposa après le film de faire un tour sur le bord de la plage que j'acceptai.

On s'installa sur un banc sur le parvis. Beaucoup de couple se promenaient main dans la main frôlant les vagues de leurs pieds déchaussés.

Aurai-je le droit un jour moi aussi à ça ? En tout cas ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, pas avec lui.

-"Bella je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

-"Oui."

-"Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?"

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"Je ne regrette pas que tu l'aies fait bien au contraire. Mais j'ai l'impression... En fin, je ne sais pas."

-« Excuse-moi Mike. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs ou te faire souffrir. J'ai agi par pur égoïsme. Pas peur de rester seule."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est plus mon égo qui en prend un coup."

Il avait le visage si triste. Que par pitié ou pour tourner la page. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas désagréable mais elles n'avaient pas leurs douceurs. Il répondit aussitôt en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne en me tenant la tête, il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ses gestes. Je pouvais sentir ses gros doigts partout dans mes cheveux. Imaginant déjà celles-ci sur mon corps.

STOP !

Je préférai encore être enfermée dans un couvant que de faire l'amour avec lui.

Je me reculai posant mes mains sur son torse pour m'écarter de lui.

-"Je n'aurai pas dû."

-"Au contraire. " je le vis revenir à la charge.

-"Non Mike, je n'aurai pas dû c'est une erreur, j'ai fait une erreur." _il y a un an quand je me suis sauvée._

-"Oh."

Je me levai. Pris mon téléphone. Quand je commençai à appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mike mis la main dessus.

-"Que fais-tu ?"

-"J'appelle mon père pour qu'il me ramène chez moi."

-"Pas besoin je vais le faire. Promis je n'essayerai plus rien."

-"Merci » dis-je si timidement que je me demande s'il m'avait entendu.

Il me ramena chez moi avec le couché de soleil derrière nous. Comme promis, il ne tenta rien. Je l'embrassai sur la joue cette fois en le remerciant et lui souhaitant bonsoir.

Mon père était déjà là, les lumières étaient allumées et sa voiture était à sa place habituelle. Je rentrai lançant mon manteau sur le meuble de l'entrée, je savais que ça énervait mon père et qu'il me demanderait de redescendre pour l'accrocher sur le porte manteau. Mais on ne me changera pas.

-"Tu as mangé papa ?"

-"Non je voulais finir de revoir mes appâts pour demain."

C'est vrai c'est très urgent.

-"Ok alors je nous fait un truc vite fait."

Je savais qu'il adorait quand je cuisinai une recette de mon cru. Qui consiste en trois étapes.

Mettre une sauteuse sur le feu.

Prendre ce qui reste dans le frigo : Ici trois/quatre patates cuites à l'eau de la veille, un reste de champignons et de jambon, un peu de crème.

Laisser cuire une dizaine de minutes et voilà le tour est joué.

Je mis la table et quand j'éteignis le feu mon père entra dans la cuisine comme s'il recevait un message lui disant "à table"

-"Bella ton manteau !"

-"Je sais je le mettrai après." dis-je m'installant à table.

-"Ce n'est pas gentil pour ton Valentin de recouvrir ses présents."

-"Ne t inquiète pas ça na fondra pas."

-"Mais je ne savais pas Mike si attentionné."

-"Une boîte de chocolat c'est si bateau."

-"Peut-être mais te faire livrer un bouquet du fleuriste."

-"De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Quand je suis rentré une boîte blanche était posée contre la porte. Je l'ai mise avec l'autre boîte."

Merde alors j'avais rien vu. Je me levai aussitôt pour voir ça.

J'en profitai pour ranger mes affaires pour le plaisir de mon père.

Je découvris une longue boîte blanche. Un nœud pour la fermer, la petite étiquette collée dessus ne trompait pas c'était bien des fleurs du fleuriste de Forks. Ça ne ressemblait que si peu à Mike.

-"Alors ?"

-"Attends que je l'ouvre."

Il était encore plus pressé que moi.

Je retirai le nœud rapidement laissant la boite s'ouvrir. Laissant mon cœur bondir. Elles ne venaient pas de Mike. Elles venaient d'Edward. Elles venaient de Forks et d'Edward. Des tulipes noires c'était la première fois que j'en voyais. Elles étaient telles du velours. Un bout du tissus de ma robe. Tissus que j'aurai reconnus entre mille, je le pris entre mes doigts, il avait son odeur. Une carte y était accrochée.

**_Si tu veux que cette nuit redevienne notre nuit rejoins-moi à minuit devant le portail._**

**_EC_**

Edward Cullen. C'était bien lui. Il était bien là. Il voulait me revoir peut-être juste pour cette nuit. Juste comme dans un rêve.

-"Alors ?"

Je mis la carte et le tissu dans ma poche.

-"Un admirateur secret."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge car c'était mon secret depuis un an.

Mais comment tourner la page si je le revois ? Si j'y retourne ? Referais-je la même chose ou est-ce que cette fois-ci c'est lui qui me dirait de partir ?

Que dois-je faire ? Je suis dans un brouillard mille fois plus intense que celui qu'il y avait cette nuit là.

* * *

alors? d'apres vous ?

a bientot ed

ps si l'une d'entre vous a le lien pour valentine's day je prend


	6. Chapter 5

kikou voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes lol

je dédie ce chapitre à vanessa et lui souhaite de bon rêve lol

merci pour toutes vos reviews partie comme ça je serai deja à 100 reviews apres ce chapitre vous etes des anges mais aussi mon caurburant. merci lugdivine pour la correction.

PS j'ai lu Marquée le tome 1 de la maison de la nuit, il est trop bien

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le revoir

POV de Bella

J'avais lutté pour retourner à table, tout en moi hurlé, mon âme, mon corps, mon cœur ne désiraient qu'une chose courir, courir le rejoindre.

Il m'avait donné une heure : minuit alors qu'il n'était que vingt et une heure, trois heures avant de le revoir. J'imaginais l'horreur si j'aurai fini ma nuit avec Mike ou si je n'avais pas trouvé cette boîte.

Je bénissais mon père.

Sera-t-il aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs ? Sera-t-il seul ? Comment devrais-je me comporter ? Dois-je l'embrasser ou seulement lui dire bonjour sans le toucher ? Que portera-t-il ? Était ce encore une soirée à thème ?

Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions.

Qu'il veuille me revoir est déjà un miracle en soit.

Une fois le repas fini, mes yeux se levèrent vers la pendule.

-"Tu attends quelqu'un ?"

-"Hein ?... quoi ?...nonnnn !"

Bravo ! si j'avais mis un panneau clignotant sur mon front ça n'aurai pas été plus clair.

-"Les filles m'ont proposé de les rejoindre." trouvant la première excuse possible.

-"Est-ce que ton Valentin sera là ?"

Ouiiiii Edward sera là. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont il parlait.

-"Non Mike n'y sera pas, et ce n'est pas mon Valentin."

-"Les traditions se perdent, je trouve."

-"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

-"De mon temps, on invitait une fille et on lui accordait toute notre soirée. Et même des fois toute notre vie. Maintenant c'est presque si vous passiez de Valentin en Valentin."

-"Il faut être amoureuse, je pense et ce n'est pas mon cas, pas de Mike en tout cas." ça non ! Je ressentais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Berrrkk.

Mais il n'avait pas tort c'est ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, courir rejoindre mon seul et unique Valentin.

Était-ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas car à mon niveau, je dirai plus que c'est de l'obsession.

-"Alors pourquoi être allez avec lui à port Angeles ?"

Est-ce que je te demande moi si ma grand-mère fait du vélo ?

-"C'était en ami, rien de plus et arrête de te prendre pour l'inspecteur Colombo. Je croirais subir un interrogatoire."

-"Pardon Bella, c'est un vieux tic. Mais c'est que je trouve bizarre que tu n'aies plus de garçon dans ta vie depuis Jacob."

-"Préfèrerais-tu que je me tape un garçon différent chaque soir ?"

-"Eee... non… oublie."

-"Bon si tu n'as plus de questions sur ma vie privée, je monte prendre ma douche."

-"Ok, n'oublie pas tes clefs car je pars très tôt demain."

J'embrassai mon père et montai au premier. Il me restait un peu plus de deux heures.

Je voulais être belle, même sexy pour lui. Je ne serai jamais cette Tanya. Mais je voulais être à mon avantage. J'avais racheté quelques sous-vêtements la semaine dernière avec Angela et Jessica.

Flash back

Nous avions passé la journée à courir les boutiques, une chose que je ne supportais pas. Mais j'avais promis à mes deux camarades de classe, une journée shopping. Je pouvais encore entendre leur façon de prononcer ce mot. Mes oreilles en ont sifflé toute la soirée.

-« Et si nous finissions par le meilleur. » demanda Angela.

-« Oui je connais une petite boutique par là où je suis sûre que même Bella trouvera son bonheur. » lui répondit Jess.

Elle m'en voulait encore pour le coup de l'invitation de Mike. Alors tout dans ses phrases. Ses mots. Ses sous-entendus n'étaient que des piques.

-« D'ailleurs il m'en faut pour ma sortie du 14. »

Angela pouffait de rire à ma répartie. Elle savait même plus certainement que moi qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Mike et moi.

On se dirigea alors vers cette enseigne qui faisait très fille. Tout de rose et de dentelle. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans une boutique de ce genre prenant mes sous-vêtements au supermarché la plupart du temps. J'aimai et j'aime les choses simples. Le coton est bien plus confortable que cette dentelle qui passe notre temps à nous démanger.

-« Oh regarde celui-ci. Je suis sûre qu'il m'ira parfaitement. »

C'était un ensemble rouge. Avec très peu de tissus pour le bas. Et très décolleté pour le haut. Jess avait une poitrine généreuse tout l'inverse de moi.

Je les laissai à leurs « OH celui-ci, Non celui-là. »

J'avais trouvé un rayon qui me correspondait mieux. Ce n'était pas du coton mais ils étaient simples.

Je pris un ensemble me dirigeant vers la cabine. Quand mon regard se posa sur un ensemble plus… beaucoup plus… beaucoup moins…. Ressemblant à l'ensemble qu'Alice m'avait fait mettre.

-« Tu en fais une tête dit donc. »

-« Non, je regarde c'est tout. »

-« Oui c'est tout. Mon œil. »

-« Et que ferait Bella avec Ça ? » nous interrogea Jess d'un ton blessant.

Et sans réfléchir plus, je l'avais pris. Je savais que je ne m'en servirais pas. Mais je ne supportai plus ses sous-entendus. Ses paroles blessantes. Elle me prenait pour _la prude Bella_.

-« Qui sait ! »

Elles me regardèrent choquées avant que je me faufile dans ma cabine. Je l'avais posé sur la tablette. J'avais le visage qui me brûlait. De colère ou de honte ou même un peu des deux. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'essayer.

Fin du flashback

Mais maintenant, je savais quoi en faire. Me restait plus qu'à trouver le haut parfait. Je mis presque une demi-heure pour dégoter ma tenue. Un slim foncé et pour le haut une chemise cintrée.

Je filai à la salle de bains en regardant comme j'avais dû le faire cent fois ce soir ma montre : 22h38.

La chaleur de l'eau coulait sur ma peau la réchauffant et me délassant.

Je ne tiendrai jamais à ce rythme là.

J'entendis mon père monter les escaliers. Il ne veillait jamais tard les veilles de pêche, il se donnait pour règle d'être à 5h la canne à pêche à la main. Le meilleur moment d'après lui pour prendre les plus belles prises.

Je sortis de l'eau enroulée dans un drap de bain, je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, ce n'était pas gagné.

-« Allez au boulot. »

Je commençai par mes sous-vêtements me faisant revenir pleins d'images et ce sentiment de gêne que j'avais éprouvé devant Alice. Je refis les mêmes gestes. Avec facilité.

J'enfilai le reste de mes habits laissant les boutons du haut de ma chemise ouverte. Puis ce fut au tour de mes cheveux. Après les avoir séché, je les remontai en chignon avec une simple barrette, laissant quelques une de mes boucles retombées dessus.

Un maquillage léger et j'étais prête.

23h21, il était l'heure que j'y aille. Je pris mon sac, mes clefs et filai en voiture. Je n'avais pas la patience de le faire à pied comme à mon habitude. C'était le moment de vérité. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant. J'arrivai sans encombre devant ce portail blanc que j'avais l'impression de connaître par cœur.

Je fus surprise de ne plus voir de ronces. Qui l'envahissaient encore la dernière fois que j'y étais venue.

Je n'avais pas encore bougée de la voiture. Mes jambes refusaient de faire le moindre geste.

POV d'Edward

Je tournai comme un lion en cage. Les secondes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur douloureuse.

Le pire ce que je n'étais sûr de rien.

Viendrait-elle ? Voudrait-elle de moi juste pour une nuit ou plus ? Et moi comment je réagirais en sa présence ? Réveillerait-elle encore en moi cette soif ? Réaliserai-je que mon obsession d'elle n'est juste une utopie ? Ou au contraire qu'elle est bien réelle ?

Je montai dans mon ancienne chambre pour me préparer. Alice serait fière de moi. J'avais préparé mes valises à sa manière. Prendre un maximum de chose. Prévoir. Je trouvai un pantalon en toile à pinces crème et une chemise blanche. Même si je n'en avais pas vraiment le besoin, je pris une douche.

Voudrait-elle en prendre une avec moi ? Aimait-elle l'eau très chaude ou la préférait-elle tiède ?

Je voulais tout apprendre d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse la connaître. Connaître ses goûts. Ses envies. Ses besoins.

_Merde ses besoins._

Elle était humaine et pas à un seul moment j'avais pensé à prendre de la nourriture pour elle, ni même à boire.

Je sortis en courant de ma douche une serviette autour de la taille. Je pris mon portable, meilleure invention de ces dernières décennies.

-« Alice ? »

-« Allo ? Edward ? »

-« Jasper, tu peux me passer ma sœur s'il te plaît ? »

-« Oui bien sûr. » ça me surprenait qu'elle n'avait pas vu mon appel. « Je mets en haut parleur, elle est sur le net. »

-« Salut frangin. » retentit la voix de mon lutin.

-« Bonjour. Il me faudrait une livraison de nourriture standard. »

-« Je suis déjà sur le coup. J'ai pris un peu de tout. »

-« Tu es mon ange gardien. »

-« Voilà tu seras livré avant 23H. Tu me le revaudras.»

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je te le revaudrai au centuple. »

-« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait t'acheter ? »

-« Rien de trop extravagant. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Un nouveau dressing pour mes chaussures. »

-« Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. »

-« Tu serais surpris de voir son ingéniosité. Il a des compartiments individuels. »

-« Comment tu fais pour la supporter Jazz ? »

-« Questions d'habitude. Aïe. »

J'avais entendu la tape que ma sœur lui avait mise.

-« Bon je vous laisse les amoureux merci sœurette. »

-« Merci à toi. Et Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera à merveille. »

-« Merci. »

J'étais heureux de l'avoir eu, elle méritait amplement ce meuble sophistiqué.

Le livreur était passé à 23 heures pile. Je rangeai les divers produits. Il y en avait pour un régiment. Quand elle avait dit qu'elle avait pris un peu de tout, elle avait oublié de préciser de tout ce que le magasin avait.

Je préparai de quoi grignoter et boire sur la table basse de la salle. Allumai un feu dans l'âtre. Faisant naître une atmosphère romantique dans la pièce.

Quand j'entendis une voiture remonter l'aller. Vu l'heure qu'il était ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Enfin j'allais la revoir. Par cette révélation, je sentis une chaleur naître en moi.

Je soufflai un grand coup plus par manque de courage que par nécessité.

Me précipitant à l'extérieur. Elle était encore dans sa voiture. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une voiture. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir. Je fis très lentement les dernier pas. Ouvrant le portail comme cette première nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi. Encrant mon regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait presque pas changé. Intact à mes souvenirs. Je vis son sourire à travers sa vitre de portière. Illuminant cette nuit encore mieux que la lune.

Je m'avançai vers elle. Lui ouvris sa portière.

Je lui proposai ma main pour l'aider à descendre de son engin. Mon regard se posant sur ses pieds remontant sur ses chevilles, ses genoux, ses jambes étaient fines. Remontant encore vers son ventre, ses seins que je devinai lorsqu'elle bougea. Sa veste n'était pas fermée et sa chemise révélait sa peau blanche au niveau de son décolleté. Puis sans me montrer mal poli ni voyeur, je remontai à son visage. Son menton, ses lèvres où elle venait de passer son bout de langue. Son nez et pour la fin ses yeux.

Ce moment très rapide m'avait paru si lent. Et comme par libération, je prononçai son prénom.

-« Bella. »

-« Edward. »

Elle était là… enfin.

* * *

j'ai failli oublier sur mon profil de youtube j'ai mis mon montage du trailer de newmoon avec les photos d'eclipse

merci pour vos coms

ed


	7. Chapter 6 Se retrouver

kikou voici la suite merci de toutes vos reviews merci a yoro pour ton aide (blocage lemon lol) merci a lugdivine pour la correction

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 6 :Se retrouver

POV de Bella

Il était là devant le portail. Plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon clair en toile. J'adorai ces pantalons sur les hommes ça leur faisait de belles fesses. Je sentis déjà mes joues prendre feu. Alors que c'était ridicule, je l'avais déjà vu nu. Il avança vers ma voiture ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Éprouvait-il le même besoin que moi ? Ce besoin de lui ? De le regarder ? De le toucher ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas qu'il me tendait la main. Ma portière était ouverte devant lui. C'était l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Celui de m'éblouir de me faire oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom.

Je descendis de la voiture n'ignorant pas ses yeux qui me détaillaient.

-"Bella !"

-"Edward."

Nos prénoms soufflés par l'autre comme un soulagement partagé.

Je fermai ma voiture et le suivis.

Edward tenait ma main. Mais j'avais l'impression que tout ça était étrange.

Pas de musique, pas de costumes, pas de décors. Il n'y avait même pas de brouillard, tout était différent.

Il dût lire mon trouble sur mon visage car il resserra ma main.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Non c'est pas ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça..."

-"Sonne faux."

-"Oui, enfin non, mais c'est tellement différent."

-« Préfèrerais-tu ce rêve ? »

-« Non ! » lui répondis-je rapidement.

Quoi que ce fût peut-être grâce à cette ambiance que mes barrières étaient tombées aussi facilement. C'était peut-être pour ça que je m'étais donnée à Edward si facilement... Ou pas.

Nous entrâmes dans sa demeure où une ambiance tamisée avait pris place.

Les meubles étaient différents mais je reconnaissais bien l'endroit. Il n'y avait personne. Sa famille n'était pas avec lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une nuit ?

-« Donne-moi ta veste Bella. »

Il tendit les bras pour m'aider à l'ôter, ses mains frôlant mes épaules. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller le feu dans le bas de mon ventre. Et pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes, je devins rouge. Je bénissais le peu de lumière et la chaleur de la pièce. La première me cachait un peu et la seconde me donnait une excuse.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'étais là que pour revivre une nuit de sexe.

Même si ce n'était pas faux.

Il m'invita sur le canapé placé devant un magnifique feu de cheminée.

-« As-tu faim ? »

-« Non merci ! » j'aurai été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. "Mais je veux bien à boire."

-"Vin ? Soda ? Jus de fruit ?"

-"Vin merci."

Il en servit deux verres et m'en tendit un.

-"Merci."

Je me trouvais ridicule, je n'osai rien dire. De quoi parler dans ces cas là ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il commença.

-"Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant cette dernière année ?"

-"Rien de très passionnant à vrai dire. Mais c'est ma dernière année de lycée alors ça doit être normal. La routine s'installe vite à Forks. " ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on couche avec un apollon et dieu du sexe de surcroit. "Et toi ?"

-"Oh moi pas plus réjouissant, mais cette année m'a paru longue."

-"Pourquoi ?"

Je n'étais pas d'habitude curieuse mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi un homme comme lui pouvait s'ennuyer.

POV d'Edward

J'adorai entendre sa voix et qu'elle parle peu ou pas me dérangeait.

Je trouvai le premier sujet de conversation qui me venait.

Mais aussi la seule période qu'on avait en commun. Du moins je l'espérai.

-"Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant cette dernière année ?"

-"Rien de très passionnant à vrai dire. Mais c'est ma dernière année de lycée alors ça doit être normal. La routine s'installe vite à Forks." pourquoi sa réponse me plaisait tant ? "Et toi ?"

-"Oh moi pas plus réjouissant mais cette année m'a paru longue."

-"Pourquoi ?" elle semblait curieuse. Mais devais-je lui dire que c'était elle la cause ?

-"Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose."

-"Je sais ce que c'est."

-"Ah ?"

-"Edward. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais j'en suis sûre que tu as dû l'entendre plus d'une fois."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Non tu vas rire."

-"Je te promets de me taire."

-"Après toi, une vie semble vide."

-"Bella, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me moque de toi ? " je lui soulevai le menton en passant mon doigt sous celui-ci, son visage était brulant. "Bella regarde-moi. Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule du tout. Au contraire. " je mourais d'envie de lui crier que moi aussi ma vie après elle fut très vide. Mais je n'en eus pas le courage.

Elle me regarda intensément.

-"Je dois rêver, la sortie avec Mike m'a encore plus inquiétée que je le pensai."

-"Bella tu ne rêves pas."

-"Non tu as raison, c'est un cauchemar car quand je me réveillerai, je serai seule comme toujours."

Rêvait-elle de moi ? Ce que je moi je ne pouvais faire.

Pour lui prouver le contraire, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je tenais toujours son menton et j'essayai de ne pas lui pincer trop fort pour rapprocher son visage encore plus du mien. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute en moi. Personne ne me faisait ressentir ça. Personne.

Je reculai d'elle, ses yeux étaient fermés.

-"Tu ne rêves pas." insistai-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. L'avais-je enivrée ?

-"Je serai curieux de savoir qui est ce Mike par contre."

-"Un garçon de ma classe que j'ai pris comme cobaye."

-« Quel genre d'expériences ? » je ne pouvais pas être jaloux et pourtant...

-"Du genre qui foire, du genre pas concluante."

-"Je vois. Du genre de celle que nous avons eu ?"

-"Tu dois me prendre pour une nympho. Je te dis qu'après toi je me sens vide, que je vais des expériences avec des garçons de ma classe."

-"J'ai fait bien pire." si elle savait à quel point. "Mais pour l'instant nous sommes ici alors profitons-en pour faire nos propres expériences."

POV de Bella

Je lui avais parlé de mon manque. Ne mêlant pas d'amour. Pas de déclaration.

Je ne savais pas exactement mes sentiments pour lui et je voulais me préserver.

Comme je l'avais deviné, il ne m'avait pas attendu pour trouver une autre femme à combler.

Mais ses derniers mots m'électrisèrent. Et ses gestes encore plus.

Son baiser m'avait déjà rendu fiévreuse mais ses mains descendant dans mon cou. C'était... Oh mon dieu.

Je sentais ses doigts froids descendre vers mes seins passant en dessous de ma chemise ouverte. Ils se durcissaient d'anticipation. Elles m'avaient tant manquées. Un an à en rêver.

-"Bella laisse-moi te faire vivre les plus belles expériences."

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche sous peine de crier.

Il lâcha mon regard pour attraper de ses lèvres mon lobe d'oreille. L'aspirer, le lécher, le mordiller, mêlant cette légère douleur au plaisir.

_Encore._

Ma main qui ne tenait pas mon verre de vin se mit à la recherche de sa peau, ses cheveux, sa nuque. Son corps. Dans des mouvements perdus et désespérés.

Je sentis ses mains défaire mes boutons. Pour y glisser son nez. Il dessina la courbure de mes seins.

-"Bella tu es si douce."

Il était maintenant presque entièrement sur moi. Ses genoux à terre lorsqu'il me tira d'un coup sec. Me faisant allonger sur le canapé.

Séparant d'avantage le tissu, s'appropriant d'avantage de peau.

Je haletai.

-« Edward ! »

Il me regarda, son regard était assombri par le plaisir. Éveillai-je en lui un peu de ce qu'il bousculait en moi ?

POV d'Edward

Je désirai la posséder. D'être en contact avec sa peau me faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais entier.

Me satisfaisant de ses gémissements, de sa main hésitante et curieuse. De sa respiration qui s'accélérait, ou se bloquait à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Lui ôtant le bouton de son jean, dévoilant le bas de son ventre. Je pouvais sentir son excitation : doux parfum pour mes sens. Telle une offrande, elle se donnait à moi.

Ne tenant plus, je lui retirai d'un geste son pantalon et ses chaussures, les envoyant à travers la pièce.

Elle avait un ensemble bleu nuit mettant en évidence son corps de femme. Passant un doigt sous son string pendant que ma seconde main tenait fermement sa hanche. Elle était si mouillée.

Je sortis mon doigt de son entre pour le mettre à ma bouche. Le léchant avec rigueur.

Elle ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Qui faisait d'elle la principale actrice et spectatrice.

Je remis mon doigt en elle, puis deux, faisant des vas et vient, les recourbant vers le haut pour caresser son endroit sacré et sensible.

-"Oh mon dieux Edward... oh oui !... comme ça !"

-"Bella jouis pour moi."

-"Oui." cria-t-elle pendant qu'elle se refermait sur mes doigts.

Je venais de la voir jouir. Devenant mienne pour cet instant. Instant que je reproduirai plusieurs fois cette nuit.

Je me redressai quand l'odeur me foudroya. Comme quand j'avais pris sa virginité.

Je regardai tout autour d'elle pour savoir où elle saignait.

Quand je vis sa main, son verre de vin brisé dedans. Dans la jouissance, elle avait resserré ses doigts sur ce calice. Déversant son fluide.

-"Bella tu saignes !"

-"Oh."

Elle se redressa maladroitement, mettant sa main valide sous celle blessée.

-"Je suis bête, j'ai taché ton canapé."

-"Ce n'est rien. Je le changerai. C'est pour ta main que je m'inquiète."

-"Ce n'est rien. Une toute petite coupure."

Je la débarrassai de son verre du moins des morceaux. Pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas d'avantage.

POV de Bella

Il m'avait donné un orgasme. Meilleur encore que celui de la dernière fois. Souvent quand je me réveillai de mes rêves très chaud où Edward avait toujours sa place, je me donnai du plaisir mais lui connaissait encore mieux mon corps. Si bon que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais coupée. Mais avec ma maladresse légendaire, je remerciai le ciel de ne pas finir à l'hôpital.

Edward m'en débarrassa et pour éviter que je ne me blesse pas avec un éventuel éclat sur le fauteuil me porta jusqu'au tapis épais et moelleux devant la cheminée. Se m'étant à genoux devant moi, il prit ma main. L'inspectant avec minutie. Je ne saignai presque plus.

-"Je crois que je m'en sortirai."

-"Moi aussi. Mais j'ai un remède miracle."

-"Lequel ?"

Il approcha son doigt de ses lèvres et alors que je crus qu'il allait faire comme ma mère quand j'étais petite : un bisou magique. Il le mit dans sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir sa langue parcourir ma blessure. Ce que j'aurai pu trouver écœurant. M'excita comme lorsqu'il avait sucé son doigt après avoir caresser mes plis intimes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi aimai-je cela ?

* * *

prochain chapitre la suite de la nuit

ed


	8. Chapter 7 La nuit des expériences

Kikou voici la suite qui a été posté en exclusivité sur mon site  
merci à Popolove et Lilimuse pour votre correction. et merci pour toutes vos reviews popolove en a plus de 100 par chapitre il me reste des progrés à faire.

reste du blabla à la fin

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La nuit des expériences

POV d 'Edward

J'avais pris des risques, d'énormes risques en mettant son doigt ensanglanté dans ma bouche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, boire du sang de ma partenaire pendant l'acte.

Mais le sien était différent. Il réveillait en moi le plaisir, l'euphorie.

En léchant son doigt, j'avais pris le risque de vouloir en boire plus mais aussi de la voir fuir.

Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, acceptant ce geste aussi facilement que le reste.

Je relâchai son doigt. J'aurais voulu en boire d'avantage mais une autre soif en moi était à combler.

Je positionnai mes mains sur sa taille pour la ramener contre moi. Tout en m'emparant de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réagi, elle agrippa mon cou et je sentis sa main derrière ma nuque passer de temps en temps dans mes cheveux.

Cela devint très vite passionné. Nos langues se livraient bataille.

Ne la lâchant pas mais pour lui permettre de respirer, je remontai le long de sa mâchoire.

-"Mmm" Gémit ma princesse.

Mais alors que j'allais redescendre vers ses monts, elle me repoussa.

-"À mon tour de faire des expériences."

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre que ses mains détachaient ma chemise.

Ses doigts qu'elle fit se promener sur mon torse, réchauffaient mon corps.

Et sans plus de préliminaire, elle détacha mon bouton de pantalon, faisant glisser sa main dans mon boxer.

Mon membre était tendu. Son sang avait augmenté ma libido.

Elle fit glisser ses ongles sur toute ma longueur.

-"Oh Bella !" Gémissais-je, lui donnant un sourire de satisfaction.

Elle remplaça alors sa main qui était encore sous ma chemise par sa langue. Elle fit des ronds autour de mes tétons. Je sentis ses dents se refermer dessus.

Je ne pouvais pas ressentir la douleur, enfin pas avec la force qu'elle y mettait et pourtant la sensation y était.

Je fourrageai ses boucles pour suivre ses mouvements sans la forcer.

Mais je compris très vite de quel genre d'expérience, il s'agissait.

Sa tête descendit vers mon nombril pendant que ses mains me débarrassaient de mes vêtements. J'étais à genoux devant elle, comme certain le sont devant leur Dieu. Car je la vénérais.

Comment une chose si fragile pouvait me faire éprouver ça ? Moi un être aussi dur que le marbre ?

Mes gémissements et grognements emplissaient la pièce, se mélangeant au crépitement du feu et aux sons de sa satisfaction.

Mais ce fut bien pire quand je sentis la douceur moite de sa langue sur mon membre érigé vers elle. Elle la fit passer sur toute la longueur regardant de temps en temps vers moi.

Elle était à quatre pattes ses fesses en l'air, aguicheuses et sensuelles. La courbure de ses reins brillant dans l'éclairage.

Je fis glisser une main le long de sa colonne pendant qu'elle me faisait redécouvrir le sexe oral. Rien n'était comparable.

Je la sentis me prendre dans sa bouche, refermant ses lèvres et ses dents sur ma verge. La faisant réagir, la faisant gonfler davantage tandis qu'elle effectuait des mouvements de va et viens tantôt rapides, tantôt plus lents, m'en faisaient réclamer d'avantage sans parler de ses fesses ….Quelle tentation !

Je voulais venir, mais en elle. Dans cette même position.

- « Bella… je veux … venir en toi… Ne bouge … pas. » J'avais dit ces mots en me concentrant au maximum pour ne pas crier entre chaque syllabe.

Je la reculai, me faisant regretter aussitôt cette décision. Mais très vite, je fus derrière elle, me demandant même si je n'avais pas été trop vite. Je passai mon doigt sur le long de son intimité, remontant jusqu'en haut de ses fesses. Elle était trempée.

J'entrai en elle sans plus de préparation. Si sa langue était divine, son antre était le jardin d'Éden, serrée et tout à moi.

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la soutenir pendant que je la comblerai. Je ne voulais plus de douceur. Je ne voulais plus d'attente. Je voulais jouir. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse. Je voulais sentir ses parois se refermer sur moi.

Je lui intimai la cadence dès le premier mouvement, la faisant crier. Recommençant encore et encore. Plus dur et plus vite à chaque fois.

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

- « Tu aimes ? »

- «Oh… Oui ! »

- « Relève-toi contre moi. »

Je l'aidai car je sentis l'instabilité de ses jambes. La plaquant contre mon torse. D'une main, je caressai son sein et de l'autre, j'allai rejoindre le point où nous étions en osmose pour caresser son bouton. Je voulais qu'on atteigne l'orgasme en même temps et le mien n'était pas loin.

- « Oh oui Edward… comme ça... ouiiiii ! »

- « Jouis pour moi Bella. »

- « Plus fort ! »

Je m'exécutai. Bougeant à l'intérieur d'elle avec plus de vigueur. Pinçant son bouton.

- « EDWARDDDD ! »

Son cri poussé à son paroxysme me fit venir. Même dans mes souvenirs ça n'avait pas été meilleur.

POV de Bella

J'avais profité de son corps. Et pour une première fois, je trouvais que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie.

Ses grognements m'avaient donné de l'assurance.

Puis il m'avait fait connaître le sexe plus fort et plus violent mais tout aussi bon.

À peine fini que nous recommencions. Infatigables. Insatiables. Et complètement accros.

Passant une de ses mains derrière mon dos et l'autre derrière ma nuque avec douceur et tendresse, il m'allongea sur le tapis. Parfait contraste de ce qui venait ce passer.

-"Bella tu es si belle."

Je ne répondis rien, mordant ma lèvre.

Il me regarda avec envie posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-"Et quand tu fais ça tu es si sexy que tu en appelles au sexe." Rajouta-t-il.

Un léger rire m'échappa. Parlait-il vraiment de moi ?

- « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Bella. Sois mon instrument de perdition. "

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça à part un grand OUI ?

Il caressa mon cou, descendant entre mes seins. Se plaçant au-dessus de moi, retenu par son coude.

Descendant sa main, toujours plus bas pour arriver à mon genou. Remontant celui-ci pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Il était de nouveau dur et prêt. Il venait de me demander de lui laisser me faire l'amour, maintenant j'en comprenais le sens car tout était en douceur, sans urgence, ni brutalité.

Edward et moi avions _baisé _et même si je n'aimais pas ce mot vulgaire, il montrait bien la différence entre nos deux relations.

Il s'insinuait en moi lentement. Trop lentement, me faisant en réclamer davantage car c'était presque une torture.

J'avais agrippé ses fesses dures et fermes, enfonçant mes ongles dedans sans effet sur sa vitesse.

Ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de jouir. En silence cette fois, ou en souffle pour être plus juste.

Il se rallongea près de moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne fuirai pas cette fois, ce qu'il ne me demanda pas.

Je me suis blottie contre lui, appréciant ce après. Il avait posé un drap sur moi, ne voulant pas bouger du salon.

-"Dors mon ange. " souffla-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'étais exténuée mais j'étais prête à recommencer toutes les nuits de ma vie. Je m'endormis dans ses bras. Je venais de vivre un moment _nuage_. Un moment de plénitude. J'aurais pu flotter tellement j'étais bien.

Jusqu'au moment où j'entendis des coups à la porte et des cris:

- « **Bella je sais que tu es là ! BELLA OUVRE !** »

* * *

racontez-moi votre dernier moment nuage.

le miens c'était hier après midi : mon frère m'a offert le DVD collector new moon.

autre petite chose je suis entrain d'ecrire en co auteur sur la ffic de yoyo-chan une nuit qui change tout vous pouvez lire sur ffic et sur mon site les liens sont sur mon profil

garde malade sera posté demain sur mon site en exclu

à bientot

ed


	9. Chapter 8 Quand tous nous sépare

kikou je reviens du cinéma en pleur j'ai ete voire la rafle.

un film que tout le monde devrait aller voir mais tout le monde prefere la fiction à la véritee.

je vous poste mon chapitre que j'ai ecrit cette apres midi. demain je souffle mes bougies. merci lilimuse pour la relecture

bonne lecture

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 8: quand tous nous sépare

POV de Bella

**- «****Bella, je sais que tu es là ! OUVRE! ****»**

Je me levai rapidement m'entourant du drap. J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, que je le calme, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Edward.

-"Où vas-tu?"

-"Edward, il faut que je lui ouvre, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. "

Sans attendre davantage, j'ouvris la porte.

-"Mais ça va pas la tête ?"

-"Bella viens avec moi, je te ramène. "

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un ordre. Il tremblait de colère. M'agrippant le bras pour me ramener avec lui.

-"Lâche-la Black. "

Je devais intervenir.

-" Chut, je vais le suivre. Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse. Edward, regarde-moi. "

J'avais posé mes mains sur ses joues, son regard fuyant au dessus de mon épaule. Il était plein de haine. Il faisait encore nuit mais je savais que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

" Edward, merci pour cette nuit..... _Je t'aime_ " soufflant si bas ces derniers mots, que je suis sûre qu'il ne les avait pas entendu**s**.

Je le lâchai, il en fit de même, ce dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne le fasse, rendant ce geste douloureux. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Et le manque de lui agissait telle une amputation.

Je me retournai vers Jacob. Que je maudissais.

Le suivant jusqu'à ma voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager. Se mettant au volant après.

Il démarra en trombe. Marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-"Comment as-tu pu Bella? Comment as-tu pu te donner à _cette_ ....... _homme_?" (note de l'auteur: il dit homme pour ne pas dire cette chose)

-"Ce que je fais ne te concerne en rien Jacob Black, tu as perdu ce droit il y a un an. "

-"J'étais venu chez toi te demander une seconde chance. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais sortie en ville entre fille. "

-"Tu as réveillé mon père?"

-"Oui**,** mais je voulais te voir. Alors j'ai essayé de te trouver. J'ai vu tes amies qui m'ont dit qu'elles ne t'avaient pas vu. "

-"Tu m'espionnes maintenant. "

-"Je crois que j'ai bien fait. "

-" NON !"

-" J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Imagine ma tête quand j'ai vu ta voiture ici. J'ai remonté ta trace depuis chez toi. "

-"Je te hais Jacob, tu as tout gâché, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi. "

La voiture était arrêtée maintenant. Nous étions arrivés, le soleil se levait. Mon père était déjà parti à la pêche. Je sortis de la voiture, claquant la portière.

-"Tu m'as ramené alors c'est bon va-t-en ! "

Je courus jusqu'à chez moi levant le drap au maximum, ce n'était pas le moment que ma maladresse s'en mêle.

Je rentrai chez moi, courant jusque dans ma chambre. Laissant les larmes se déverser. Le drap avec son odeur c'est tout ce qu'il me restait.

POV d'Edward

Je la regardai partir avec ce Black. Il savait ce que j'étais tout comme je savais pour lui. Nos clans se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un s'en mêle ? Ma famille, il y a un an et maintenant lui.

Ils avaient l'air proche et ses pensées étaient claires, aussi claires que de l'eau de roche.

_Elle est à moi… Ne la touche pas, sale sangsue… _

Le tacot de Bella disparut au bout de l'allée. Je filai à l'intérieur, me rhabiller, il fallait que je la vois. Et surtout m'assurer que ce malade ne la toucherait pas.

En rentrant dans la pièce. En sentant son odeur. Des flashs de cette nuit me revinrent. Ce plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné. Ce mélange de douceur et de dureté dans nos moments intimes.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être tendre. Et j'appréciai que Bella aime cette sorte de violence. Qu'elle ne me l'ait pas refusé. Mais j'avais pris une certaine satisfaction personnelle aussi, à lui faire l'amour. Prenant soin de son corps et de son plaisir.

Mais il ne fallait pas que je laisse ce cabot se mettre entre nous.

J'avais enfilé les premières fringues que j'avais trouvées. Je courrai vers chez elle. Mais très vite, je fus stoppé.

- « À quoi tu joues avec elle ? »

- « En quoi ça te regarde ? » Black était devant moi. À croire qu'il montait la garde comme un brave toutou.

- « C'est ma petite amie. J'ai tous les droits. »

Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de lui mais de ce Mike.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris. À moins que tu aimes la partager. »

- « Petit ami ou ex, en tout cas je ne veux pas que tu l'approches. Nous sommes au courant de tes tendances sexuelles, de ce côté dépravé de ta race. Bella n'est pas comme ça. »

- « C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ? »

- « Je ne serai pas le seul. Fiche lui la paix. »

Ce n'était pas que j'étais contre une bonne bagarre. Mais il avait raison j'étais seul et lui non. Et Carlisle trouverait encore un prétexte pour qu'une pseudo liaison avec Bella ne puisse pas se faire.

Je fis demi-tour me défoulant sur la forêt avoisinante. Arbres. Rochers. Animaux. Tapant dans les uns. Plantant mes crocs dans les autres.

Me mettre dans un tel état pour une fille. Une humaine de surcroît. Ça me paraissait dingue. Mais je l'avais dans la peau. Cette nuit me l'avait confirmé.

J'attendis que la nuit tombe. Son père, le shérif était rentré. Faisant partir Jacob. Il pensait sûrement que ça m'empêcherait de l'approcher. Mais il avait tout faux.

POV de Bella

J'avais passé ma journée à penser à lui. Mon corps semblait ressentir encore les marques de chaque caresse qu'il m'avait donnée. Telles marquées au fer.

Que faisait-il ? Était-il reparti ? Fallait-il que j'attende un an pour le revoir ?

Mon père était rentré depuis deux heures environs, les mains chargées de poissons qu'il nettoya et mis au congélateur. Il savait que je n'aimais pas le faire. J'avais l'impression que mes doigts sentaient l'odeur de leurs entrailles des heures et des heures après. Comment pouvait-il faire ?

Nos réserves ne risquaient pas de s'épuiser. Même si j'en cuisinais pour tous les repas, à toutes les sauces, en brochette, bouilli, au grill ou en papillote.

Après le dîner et avoir discuté avec mon père, enfin discuter c'est un grand mot, je grimpai dans ma chambre.

Même si j'avais voulu éviter prendre une douche pour garder le plus longtemps son odeur sur moi, j'en avais besoin.

Je me glissai sous l'eau chaude. Provoquant un courant d'air le long de ma colonne. Mes seins se durcirent. Réveillant le feu dans mon bas ventre.

Me contentant de mes mains, je les fis glisser sur mon corps. Empruntant les mêmes chemins que lui. Fermant les yeux. Imaginant les siennes.

Je marquai l'arrondi de ma poitrine, laissant mon pouce passer sur son bout. Pendant que ma seconde main descendait vers mon sexe. Humide. Et très réceptive. Il quémandait de l'attention.

Et pour l'instant la seule que je pouvais lui donner était mes caresses, mes doigts. Fins et tremblants.

J'en fis glisser un à travers mes plis. L'imaginant devant moi. À genoux, sa bouche prêt à me donner du plaisir. Sa langue prête à faire des va-et-vients en moi. Je mordis ma lèvre pour m'éviter de crier. Je ne voulais pas que mon père m'interrompe.

Mes doigts rentrant toujours plus profondément. Se tordant pour atteindre ce point magique qu'_Edward_ savait toujours trouver. Ma main sur le carrelage froid de la douche pour me retenir. Car je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes jambes. Ma jouissance était proche.

Je gémissais son prénom.

- « Oui Edward comme ça. Ouiiiii…»

Mon vagin se resserra sur mes doigts. Faisant disparaître Edward dans la buée de la douche fumante.

Je sortis de là, enveloppée dans ma serviette. Entrant dans ma chambre. Je m'appuyai sur la porte que je venais de refermer.

_Edward que me fais-tu faire ?_

- « Salut Bella ! Bonne douche ? »

_Oh mon dieu …_

* * *

_et voila un ti clique sur la bulle_


	10. Chapter 9 Pourquoi?

kikou

voici la suite de ma ffic je sais j'ai ete longue mais en ce moment c pas la forme

merci a toutes mes revieweuses a toutes celles qui viennent sur mes sites et qui me soutiennent dans ma nouvelle aventure

bon j'arrete lol

les persos appartiennent à SM

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi?

POV de Bella

Il se tenait devant moi.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une hallucination, ni un fantasme.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammées. Il n'y avait aucun doute, vu son sourire et sa tête, il savait ce que je venais de faire. Étais-ce écrit sur mon front?

En tout cas, s'il avait des doutes, il en avait plus.

-"Je m'excuse de faire intrusion chez toi mais il fallait que je te parle."

Le soleil était maintenant complètement couché.

Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. Paralysée.

-"Bella dit quelque chose. Cri. Ou fout moi dehors. "

-"Non reste." Lui répondis-je très vite, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il me fit un léger sourire.

-"Veux-tu que je te laisse au moins te rhabiller?"

-"Tu m'as déjà vu nue. " Toute pudeur c'était envolée.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour enfiler une nuisette. J'en avais qu'en coton mais c'était beaucoup mieux que mes joggings et tee-shirt troués.

Il ne bougea pas. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur mon corps.

-"Tu aimes ce que tu voix?"

-"Trop"

-"Trop?"

-"Oui beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale et la tienne."

-"Ma santé mentale ne craint plus rien je pense. "

-"Peut-être mais ta santé, elle, se retrouve en danger à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi. "

-"Tu penses à Jacob quand tu dis ca?"

-"Non à moi Bella. "

- « Edward je sais ce que tu es. »

POV d'Edward

J'avais repéré une fenêtre au premier étage facile d'accès grâce à un gros arbre. Espérant que ça soit celle de sa chambre.

Elle grinça légèrement mais s'ouvrit à ma première tentative. La pièce était sombre seulement éclairée par les astres.

L'odeur, la déco ça ne pouvait qu'être la sienne. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Je me concentrai sur les bruits.

La télévision était sur une chaine de sport. Une voix d'homme commentait chaque passe. Son père sans doute.

Puis j'entendis l'eau. L'eau ruisselait sur un corps… son corps. Comme si par chaque goutte qui touchait sa peau un flash apparaissait devant moi tel des ultra-sons.

Puis un souffle erratique. Un souffle retenu, anormal. Des gémissements. Et parfois même mon prenom. Elle se faisait du bien dans la petite pièce attenante à la mienne. Elle se donnait du plaisir en pensant à moi. Mon sexe vibrait à ce son. À cet appel. Mais je devais reste là. Je devais rester sage. Prendre mon mal en patience. Pourvu qu'elle fasse vite car j'ai une toute petite patience. Très petite. Surtout avec un mur si léger entre nous.

Un dernier cri avant un silence . L'eau se coupa. Puis ses pas d'abord sur du carrelage puis sur du plancher. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre.

Que ferait elle en me voyant ? Hurler? Appeler son père?

Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Dans un premier temps, elle ne me vit pas. Elle avait refermé sa porte. S'appuyant dessus. Elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour d'elle qui ne cachait pas grand chose et pourtant c'était beaucoup trop.

Je décidai de m'annoncer.

- « Salut Bella ! Bonne douche ? »

Bon j'avoue que j'aurai pu trouver peut-être mieux vu ses rougeurs et son côté statufié.

Mais quoi dire? quoi faire? L'entourer de mes bras et lui souffler à l'oreille " Bella j'ai envie de toi "

Trop risqué, surtout que je voulais lui parler avant tout. Même si j'en mourrai d'envie.

Je repris pour lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-"Je m'excuse de faire intrusion chez toi mais il fallait que je te parle."

Ça ne changea rien.

-"Bella dit quelque chose. Cri. Ou fout moi dehors. "

-"Non reste." Me répondit-elle avec urgence. Voulait-elle autant que moi que je sois près d'elle ?

-"Veux-tu que je te laisse au moins te rhabiller?" pour ton bien dit oui.

-"Tu m'as déjà vu nue. "

Elle n'avait pas faux mais je savais comment ça c'était fini les deux fois.

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux pendant qu'elle s'exécutait. Elle fit tomber sa serviette. Laissant apparaitre ses courbes. Ses fesses.

_Ne bouge pas !_

-"Tu aimes ce que tu voix?"

-"Trop" et c'était vrai.

-"Trop?" elle paru inquiète ? Ou …perplexe ?

-"Oui beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale et la tienne."

-"Ma santé mentale ne craint plus rien je pense. "

-"Peut-être mais ta santé, elle, se retrouve en danger à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi. "

Et c'était l'horrible vérité.

-"Tu penses à Jacob quand tu dis ca?"

-"Non à moi Bella. "

Ce n'est pas ce clébard qui me faisait peur et il fallait qu'elle me comprenne. Et pourtant je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait si vite.

- « Edward je sais ce que tu es."

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui restai sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? lui avait-il dit ?

- « En faites, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. » repris t'elle.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Je suis amie avec les black depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu toutes leurs légendes. J'avais toujours pris ça comme des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants mais l'une d'elle me semble réelle. L'une d'elle parlait d'être au sang glacé. »

- « Et tu as pensé à moi ? »

- « Au début non. Même si ton corps est froid et aussi dur que le marbre. » Elle s'était rapproché de moi lentement. Faisant glisser sa main sur mon bras.

- « Mais voir la réaction de Jack devant toi… quand je suis partie ce matin c'était pour te protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. »

- « Je ne crains rien. »

- « Peut être mais si tu es bien ce que je pense et vu que tu ne le nies pas. »

- « Voudrais tu que je le fasse ? »

- « Non. Mais si toi tu es un… vampire… » On aura cru qu'elle le disait pour tester ce mot. « Alors Jacob, enfin les Quileutes doivent être … des loups ? »

- « Je n'ai pas à te le dire Bella. »

- « Pourquoi ? Si tu ne le nies pas pourquoi ne me l'avouerais-tu pas ? »

- « Mes lois. Le pacte. Mon monde. Pourquoi es-tu si perspicace ? Tant que tu ne savais rien, tu ne risquais rien. »

- « Mais ça ne me gène pas, je suis prête à vivre la nuit si c'est pour être avec toi. »

- « Bella je ne veux pas que tu me donnes tes nuits. »

- « Mais? »

- « Chut ! Bella le soleil ne nous fait rien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me donnes ta vie.»

- « Tu dis ça pour mon sang ? »

- « Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu es l'être le plus doux et merveilleux que j'ai rencontré. Ça fait un an que je me bats avec moi-même pour t'oublier. Mais rien n'y a fait. Et quand je crois que je pourrai t'avoir, tu fais tout échouer. »

- « Pourquoi ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas que je sache ? »

- « Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Mais tu acceptes si facilement ce que je suis. C'est presque … oh mon dieu… c'est comme si tu me pardonnais pour un futur geste trop violent. Une soif trop grande. » Je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Éloignant ces images horribles qui me venaient par cette révélation.

- « Et alors est-ce mal ? Certains hommes ont bien des soumises. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu te soumettes à moi. Je veux être ton égal. »

- « Alors tant que je ne savais pas tu voulais bien être avec moi mais maintenant c'est fini. » dit-elle en se reculant de moi.

- « Bella comprend moi. »

- « Non. C'est trop facile. Tant que je suis idiote et aveugle c'est bon. Mais comme je ne le suis pas je vais te perdre. C'est ça ? »

- « Je sais pas. Je ne pensai pas avoir ce genre de conversation ce soir. »

- « Et à quoi pensais-tu ? »

- « Te demander si cette brute ne t'avais pas blessé. Savoir si on pouvait ce revoir ? Mais jamais te faire mienne. »

- « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça. Je suis juste bonne pour un apartheid. »

- « Non mais je voulais paraitre normal à côté de toi. Tant que tu ne savais pas j'aurai dus me cacher. »

- « Pourtant dès le début tu t'es exposé. Ta vitesse. Ta soif de mon sang. .. »

- « Oui sans doute je n'ai pas fait preuve d'assez de prudence. »

- « Et maintenant c'est moi qui va le payer ? »

- « Non c'est nous. »

* * *

ALORSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ????

à bientot

ed


	11. Chapter 1O un Adieu

kikou voici la suite je sais ça ete longue mais j'ai quelque soucis de santée.

mais j'espere que vous ne serai pas deçu

merci a toutes mes revieweuses et cette fois si j'ai besoin de vous: j'ai fait un pari avec mon homme si ma carte est verte il m'enmene le 30 en belgique a Mons voir eclipse mais pour ça ma carte doit etre toute verte il vous suffit d'un clique pour que ça marche. alors si vous habitez n'importe ou dans le monde aidez moi cahque pays en vert est une victoire. j'ai reussi a trouver un moyen pour qu'elle devienne plus vert mais il me manque encore l'australie (en trichant) chut! qu'es ce que je ferai pas pour eclipse

le lien http :// scrapfaconed . blogspot . com/ (retirez les espaces)

bon je vous laisse bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 : Un adieu?

POV de Bella

La vérité venait d'éclater, avec elle tout mes espoirs d'être avec lui. Il allait me quitter encore. Oui, j'allais le payer d'avoir était si intuitive, si direct, trop franche. J'aurai du jouer aux blondes écervelées au lieu de lui dire que j'avais tout compris. Résultat des courses: il me tournait le dos. Il partait. Il m'abandonnait. Il m'aimait d'après lui. Il se battait contre ça depuis un an. Autant que moi, à la seule différence qu'il était plus fort et pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement, car si j'avais su où le trouver, j'aurai couru jusqu'à lui. J'aurai rampé devant lui.

Pouvais-je le faire maintenant? Le supplier de me garder ? Non je ne voulais pas d'une relation comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que je sois sa soumise. Je ne voulais pas être la petite chose suppliante.

_Alors tu vas le laisser partir? Tu vas accepter de jamais le revoir car maintenant deux choses sont sûres l'une c'est que c'est un vampire et l'autre c'est que tu es dingue de lui. Vivras-tu sans lui? Survivras-tu sans son corps ? Sans ses bras ? __**Sans lui**__?_

Non je ne le voulais pas alors je fis un pas vers lui.

Alors qu'il y en avait peut-être encore deux ou trois à faire pour le toucher, le retenir contre moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un immense gouffre entre nous. Le traversant sur un pont instable. Sur un fil tel un funambule risquant à chaque pas de tomber dans le vide. Mais ça ne serai pas mon corps ou mon cou que je briserai mais mon cœur.

Rien ne serait jamais plus douloureux que se vide que je sentais s'insinuer en moi.

Rien de plus terrifiant. Comme si les ténèbres m'enveloppaient. S'emparaient de chaque morceau qui ne le sentait plus.

- "Edward ne part pas !"

J'avais dis ça tout haut pourtant je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix.

Je fis encore un pas tremblant. Ma vue se brouillait. Étais-je entrain de pleurer? Sûrement mais je ne sentais plus rien, pas même les larmes sur mes joues.

-"Edward ne me quittes pas!"

Encore une phrase. Encore un appel. Soufflé d'une voix d'outre tombe. J'ai mal, je souffre qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il ne sera plus là?

Il n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours aussi loin. Ou étais ce moi qui n'avais pas réellement avancé.

Il restait inaccessible. Mes supplications n'y faisaient rien.

-"Je suis désolé Bella, je t'aime trop pour te faire ça. Nos vies seraient faites de fuites. De secrets. "

-"Je m'en moque. Si tu s'avais à quel point. "

- " Pas moi. "

-"Edward non ne fait pas ça, ne part pas. Je refuse. "

-"Bella pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être rationnel ? "

- "Qui a dit qu'on devrait l'être ? Si un amour peut être irrationnel c'est bien le nôtre. Tout nous oppose et pourtant tout nous attire. Toi mon sang et moi ton corps. "

-"Tu es une nympho en plus d'être suicidaire ? "

Si c'était une blague ce n'était pas drôle.

-"Non ! seulement accroc de toi. Même ton odeur m'enivre. "

Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

-"J'ai été conçue pour ça. Tout t'attire en moi. C'est le but. "

-"Non une excuse. "

Il détournait toutes mes phrases. Toutes les preuves qu'il ne pouvait pas me quitter.

-"Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne soupçonnes même pas de quoi je suis capable. "

-"Oh si je le sais car en ce moment, je souffre tellement que je souhaiterai mourir. »

-"Ne dit pas ça, ta vie est précieuse. "

-"Mais pas assez pour que tu veuilles de moi. Elle est précieuse mais pas pour toi."

J'aurai voulu qu'il avoue que ma vis **lui** était précieuse.

-"Au contraire. "

-" Arrête. Arrête de jouer au martyr. Tu pourrais être heureux avec moi, tu dis que tu aurais pu être normal à mes côtés. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie sage et bien rangé. Encore moins une vie sans toi. C'est trop tard Edward en revenant ici tu as fait un choix. Celui de me choisir. Alors ne renonce pas. Pas aussi vite. Pas comme ça. Pas pour de mauvaise raison. Je t'en supplie " aussitôt fini cette pléiade mêlant cri et passion. Cette scène mélodramatique, que je m'écroulai à genoux comme ci en disant ses mots j'avais usé tout le restant de force. Je n'avais plus d'air dans mes poumons. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je ressentais juste mon cœur battre vite, très vite. Peut-être un dernier élan avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

- « Mon dieu Bella. »

Il était à présent devant moi accroupi me tenant dans ses bras. M'empêchant de sombrer. Agissant comme une bouée. Un phare.

- « Bella pardonne moi. Mais si tu savais. Si tu connaitrais toutes mes lois et les risques de les enfreindre, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou. Je t'aime. N'en doute pas. Mais je dis ça moi qui me mentais depuis si longtemps moi qui croyais être assez fort pour partir. »

Il me prit dans ses bras continuant à parler plus pour lui même. Où si bas que je ne comprenais plus rien.

J'avais joué la fille suppliante et ça avait marché c'est tout ce qui comptai pour l'instant.

POV d'Edward

J'aurai dû ne jamais revenir. Écouter ce Quileutes. Ou tout simplement ne pas exister. Car mes simples décisions. Celle que j'avais tout d'abord prise il y a un an puis celle de revenir, allait gâcher sa vie.

Je lui avais tourné le dos pour ne pas être tenté de succomber à ses traits, sa voix déjà trop pleine de désespoir. Echo à ma propre souffrance.

Je devais être le seul à souffrir mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'était approcher de moi sans jamais me toucher mais je sentais son souffle dans mon dos. Se souffle chaud pour lequel j'étais prêt à renoncer à elle.

-"Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne soupçonnes même pas de quoi je suis capable. "

À chaque phrase que j'aurai pu me servir comme excuse pour ne pas la quitter, je trouvais une parade. Un nouveau plaidoyer.

Tel un avocat pour empêcher son client d'être mener à la mort.

Car que ce soit par moi, pour moi ou à cause de moi. Ses jours étaient comptés.

Comment accepterais-je que la vieillesse ou la maladie me l'arrache ? Comment je la protégerai des Volturi quand ils seront ? Ou pire comment je pourrai continuer à avancer dans ce monde si je lui faisais du mal ?

-"Oh si je le sais car en ce moment, je souffre tellement que je souhaiterai mourir. »

Voilà que c'était encore pire que tout. Je refusais de l'entendre, de l'écouter dire des choses pareilles.

-"Ne dit pas ça, ta vie est précieuse. "

-"Mais pas assez pour que tu veuilles de moi. Elle est précieuse mais pas pour toi."

-"Au contraire. "

Elle comprenait tout de travers.

-" Arrête. Arrête de jouer au martyr. » Sa voix était plus forte, plus sèche. Elle abattait ses dernières cartes. « Tu pourrais être heureux avec moi, tu dis que tu aurais pu être normal à mes côtés. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie sage et bien rangé. Encore moins une vie sans toi. C'est trop tard Edward en revenant ici tu as fait un choix. Celui de me choisir. Alors ne renonce pas. Pas aussi vite. Pas comme ça. Pas pour de mauvaise raison. Je t'en supplie "

Je l'entendis s'écrouler, je me retournai aussitôt la peur au ventre. Ce que je vis était tout ce que je redoutais. Tout ce que je refusai de voir car il signait ma résignation.

- « Mon dieu Bella. »

Je me précipitai vers elle. La prenant dans mes bras. Essayant de la réconforter.

- « Bella pardonne-moi. Mais si tu savais. Si tu connaitrais toutes mes lois et les risques de les enfreindre, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou. Je t'aime. N'en doute pas. » Je me relevai avec ma belle blessée dans les bras. « Mais je dis ça moi qui me mentais depuis si longtemps, moi qui croyais être assez fort pour partir. Bella, mon cœur, tu es la plus forte de nous deux. Car toi tu as le courage de les affronter, le courage de m'aimer. Pour moi il n'y a aucun risque. Pour toi il y en tant. »

Je voulais la déposer sur son lit mais elle refusa de me lâcher. Je m'installai avec elle. M'appuyant contre la tête de lit. La berçant. La réconfortant. Essayant de la rassurer par mes mots sans rien lui promettre.

- « Bella calme toi, je suis là. »

Elle avait glissé l'une de ses mains sous ma chemise. Caressant, griffant ma peau. Réveillant toutes mes envies. Toutes celles que j'avais refoulées depuis que j'étais rentré dans sa chambre.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges par les larmes qu'elle avait versées pour moi, pour nous. Mais ils exprimaient tant de choses.

Je la posai sur son lit me penchant sur elle. Evitant de perdre le contact. Embrassant ses joues. Partageant ainsi se gout salé. Ce gout amer. Car c'était moi qui les avais fait couler.

- « Je t'aime. » lui soufflai-je.

- « Ne me quitte pas. »

- « Chut mon cœur. »

Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ? Mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Savourant leur gout. Elle s'en empara. Bien plus fortement que je l'en pensais capable à cet instant. Agrippant les cheveux dans ma nuque pour intensifier son baiser.

Je me laissai faire.

J'en avais besoin, autant que j'en avais envie. Trop vite, elle se retrouva à bout de souffle. Mais je ne retirai pas mes lèvres de sa peau. La couvrant d'attention. Passant sur sa mâchoire, son cou. Tirant au maximum sur son vêtement pour dévoiler sa peau. Elle haleta. Ne relâchant pas un instant sa prise sur ma tête.

Arrivant à la naissance de sa poitrine. Parfaite et entièrement mienne, je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses dont une c'était accrocher à mon corps.

Savourant le contact de sa peau dénudé.

- « Edward. »

Remontant en dessous cette fois-ci du tissu. Que je l'avait vu enfilé. Je passai à côté la naissance de son intimité remontant vers son ventre lui causant un râle d'impatience. Ma main trouva d'elle même son mont. Qui durci très vite à mon contact.

Sa nuisette était de trop. Je la voulais nu maintenant, tout de suite devant moi. Sans plus de chichi, je la déchirai. Faisant crier le tissu ainsi que Bella de surprise.

- « Edward, oui. »

Elle ne voulait pas être sage, je ne le voulais pas non plus. Mais nous devions être prudent son père était encore au salon devant la télé.

- « Chut ma belle. »

Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour me signifier son accord. Je repris alors où j'en étais. Et bien plus encore.

Laissant ma langue s'activer contre elle. Laissant mes dents titiller ses bouts de seins. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Je compris alors qu'elle se retenait de crier. Anticipant son action, je mis un doigt sur sa bouche. Ce que j'anticipai moins c'est qu'elle le mit dans sa bouche exerçant des mouvements dessus. Rendant mon sexe dur et fou de jalousie. Elle bougea sa langue autour de mon doigt comme s'il était la meilleure sucrerie du monde. Je levai les yeux vers ce spectacle, imaginant cette douce torture endurée par mon sexe.

À ce moment précis, elle n'avait rien de sage et j'aimais ça. Jusqu'où irait-elle ? Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'allais le découvrir.

Je reposai sa jambe sur le lit et passa mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps. Elle me regarda faire sans rire dire, s'afférant sur mon index encore et encore. D'une main, je détachai ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Libérant mon chibre rapidement. Le caressant, délaissant son corps, son plaisir pour ne répondre qu'au mien.

Allant étape par étape. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je la relevai. Ce que je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle me fasse la première fois, j'en avais envie à cet instant précis. S'exécuterait-elle ? Comprendrait-elle mon intention ?

- « Bella tu as toujours le choix. »

Je voulais qu'elle le sache même si j'en mourrai d'envi, je la respectais trop pour la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Mais elle remplaça ma main sur mon sexe, me laissant la possibilité de caresser le sien. Il était déjà trempé. Elle approcha sa tête. Déposa sa langue sur le bout de ma verge. Pure bonheur. La passa ensuite sur toute ma longueur. Et alors que j'allais insinuer un doigt en ses plis, elle le mit dans sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir ses dents, sa langue, son palais.

On exerça dans un même mouvement des va et viens. Intensifiant mon plaisir et le sien. Mais l'odeur de sa féminité me donnait envie. Tout autant que je ne voulais qu'elle cesse la succion sur mon sexe. Alors dans un mouvement lent, je me mis à sa droite. N'arrêtant en aucun cas mes caresses. Préférant suspendre mon plaisir plutôt que le sien. Je la rallongeai lui demandant d'obéir et de me faire confiance. Je plaçai ma tête vers sa fente et ma queue vers sa bouche. Se donner du plaisir avec nos langues simultanément. Je ne savais pas si elle avait déjà essayé. Mais je voulais lui faire découvrir dans le cas contraire.

Elle le remit dans sa bouche et moi je mis ma langue en elle. Elle ressaierait mon sexe à chaque passage. À chaque morsure. À chaque aspiration.

Je n'allais pas tarder à venir et elle non plus. Pas à se rythme. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas refréner mon envie. Car c'était toute cette passion qui m'avait fait revenir à elle.

On explosa en même temps. Dans une explosion de jouissance et de bonheur. Je la calai dans mes bras. Embrassant son épaule, sa tempe, le dessus de sa tête avec douceur.

Bella et moi c'était tout ça. Un fameux mélange étonnant et détonnant.

Verdict?


	12. Chapter 11 Incertaine

Non non vous ne revez pas ceci est boen un nouveau chapitre le prochain sera celui de garde malade

merci à toutes celles qui m'on aidé pour mon pari fou 2 territoires de plus, je ne désespaire pas jusuqu'au 30 juin. (info sur mon profil)

à bientot

Ed

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Incertaine

POV de Bella

Je me suis réveillée, dans mon lit complètement, nue et surtout complètement seule, faisant naitre en moi un sentiment de panique. De vide. Le soleil c'était levé, et avec lui mon rêve c'était fini. Je me redressai pressant ma couette contre moi. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était parti. Et cette fois, je ne pourrai pas lui dire de rester.

Regardant autour de moi complètement hébétée. Je n'étais pas loin de la panique. Quand je le vis. Un morceau de papier sur ma gauche. Je sautai dessus, m'en emparant, n'osant pas le déplier. N'osant pas le lire. Il avait préféré me laisser ses adieux sur une page, les écrivant au lieu de me le dire.

Je pris une grande inspiration, même si je sentais l'air se raréfier.

Lisant ses premiers mots écris d'une écriture légère.

**Mon amour **

**Merci pour cette nuit. J'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. **

**Je serai devant chez toi à l'huit heure pour te conduire au lycée. **

**Edward**

Je sentis toute angoisse disparaître. Toute peur s'évanouir. Me tournant aussitôt vers mon réveil. 6:46. Je m'appuyai contre mon dossier de lit, ne lâchant pas cette preuve. Celle qui ne m'abandonnait pas. Il avait choisi de nous laisser une chance.

Je retombai sur mon oreiller, il était imprégné de son odeur. Je me laissai emporter dans les flashs de cette nuit.

Il m'avait fait découvrir ce qu'on appelait communément un 69. Je pensai cet acte vulgaire. Mais il n'en était plus rien. Que du plaisir. Ce faire plaisir. Car je prenais autant de plaisir à l'avoir dans ma bouche. Que de sentir sa langue en moi. Alors pourquoi choisir? Nous pouvions profiter en même temps l'un de l'autre.

Edward l'homme de mes désirs. Le seul. L'unique. L'homme qui faisait tomber tel un édifice, un château de carte, mes tabous, mes préjugés.

Et je savais qu'il serait le seul. Je l'avais choisi mon cœur et mon corps aussi. Au point que s'en lui, il dépérirait.

Je n'arrivai plus à rester coucher. Une heure avant de le revoir. J'imaginais déjà les bruits de couloirs. Mais je m'en fichais.

Je fonçai sous la douche et tout aussi rapidement, je m'habillai.

Rejoignant mon père dans la cuisine. Il était à table devant son café plongé dans la page des sports. Il n'aimait pas lire les infos. D'après lui c'était une perte de temps car arrivé au poste, il aurait un contre rendu de Sam ou de Mme Newton.

- "Salut papa. "

-"Salut Bella, bonne nuit?"

-" Eee oui. "

Même très bonne. S'il savait. Je me demandai même si je n'en rougissais pas. Il aurait pu me surprendre avec Edward ce qu'il lui aurait cause une attaque.

-"Tu es bien joyeuse ce matin. "

- "Oui j'ai mon ami qui vient me chercher ce matin pour aller au lycée. "

Je préférai lui dire qu'on le lui rapporte.

-"Super. Tu ne feras pas souffrir les lycéens avec les pétarades de ton épave. "

-"On ne se moque pas de ma voiture. "

Je me l'étais payé avec l'argent que j'avais gagné dans le seul magasin digne de ce nom à Forks. La boutique des parents de Mike. Spécialisé dans les articles de randonnées.

Il se moqua de moi. Avant de refermer son journal et d'enfiler son blouson.

Il me souhaita une bonne journée avant de filer au poste. Un dernier coup à la pendule - 7:47- il n'allait pas tarder.

Je remontai dans ma chambre prendre mon sac. Un dernier passage devant mon miroir pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de mèches rebelles ou pire une moustache de lait. Mais je n'y vit rien.

Enfin presque, j'avais un sourire incrusté sur le visage. Mes yeux brillaient. Mon père avait raison, je respirais le bonheur.

En descendant les escaliers. Et encore plus une fois arrivée à la porte, je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer.

Serait-il vraiment là? En plein jour? Juste pour moi?

Un seul moyen de le savoir. Franchir cette maudite porte.

À 3. 1…. 2….. _What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends? _C'était ma musique de portable.

Ça devait être lui qui avait changé d'avis.

Numéro inconnu.

J'avais raison.

-"Allo?"

-"Bella"

-"Oui. "

-"Bella c'est moi. J'ai caché mon numéro car je savais que tu n'allais pas décrocher."

-"Tu as deviné juste Jacob. Mais je peux raccrocher. "

-"Avant de le faire, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtés à faire. Je peux le voir devant chez toi. Il est dangereux Bella. "

-"Jacob ! Je sais ce que je fais. ok ! je ne suis plus une enfant. Et j'ai compris pas mal de chose cette nuit grâce à toi et tes histoires. "

-"Tu sais?"

-"Oui et à ce propos, il faudra que je te parle pour éclaircir un point. Mais pour l'instant comme tu le sais, il m'attend pour aller au lycée et je n'aime pas être en retard. "

-"Bella non. Bella je t'aime. "

-"Moi aussi avant Jake. Moi aussi. Mais c'est toi qui a crée tout ça. Sans toi, je ne l'aurai pas connu. Et maintenant c'est lui que j'aime. Et ce sera toujours lui quoi que tu fasses. Quoi qu'il soit. Tu m'entends Jake, ne te met pas entre mon bonheur. Adieu Jacob. "

Je l'avais aimé. C'était mon premier amour. Mais maintenant, je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. Ni amour. Ni haine. Tout ça c'était envolé. Je rangeai mon portable.

Et ouvris la porte à la volée. Quand je cessai mon geste. La poignée à la main. Il était là. Appuyé contre sa voiture. Encore plus beau dans la lumière du jour. Même si le soleil ne brillait pas aujourd'hui, comme la plupart du temps. Il me fit un léger sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Je me décidai à fermer ma porte peut-être pour couper ce lien visuel que j'avais avec lui. Pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je sentis aussitôt sa main sur ma hanche et sa bouche dans mon cou.

-"Bonjour. "

S'il attendait une réponse. C'était perdu. Car je n'avais plus un seul neurone disponible pour le faire. Ce qui ne le gêna pas car il continua à m'embrasser où il devait sentir cette veine si importante aux vampires dans les films. Refuserai-je qu'il me mord? Non, j'en doutais?

-"Je vais arrêter de t'embrasser car ton ami n'apprécie pas. "

-"Moi oui. " J'avais envie de l'hurler. Oui ! J'aime sa bouche.

Il s'empara de mon sac très facilement et tout aussi facilement, il me retourna.

-"Allons y ou tu vas être en retard. "

-"Je m'en moque. "

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. "

-"Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Jacob ? "

-"Oui. " Son oui voulait en dire plus. Bien plus.

-« Excuse-moi. " Je ne savais pas pourquoi je devait le faire. Même si je devais le faire. Mais je n'avais trouvé que ça à faire, à répondre.

-"Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Tu l'as aimé et je peux le comprendre. Enfin non. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger ou m'obliger à croire le contraire. "

-"Dit l'homme au mille conquêtes. "

-"Oui mais il n'y a eu que toi dans mon cœur. "

-"Au contraire de ton lit. De tes bras. De ton corps. "

L'imaginer seulement avec cette bombe de Tanya me rendait jalouse alors avec d'autres surement plus nombreuses que je pourrai jamais m'en doutais. Me rendais folle.

-"Est-ce si important ? Ou plus important que les sentiments ? "

-"Peut-être pas pour vous, Alice me l'a fait comprendre, mais pour moi oui. "

Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture que je voyais pour la première fois. Grise, rutilante.

Je m'asseyais avec son aide. Il se pencha vers moi. Une main sur le toit.

-"Alors je peux te faire une promesse. Tu seras à partir de ce jour la seule. Je te promets fidélité. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre. "

Je le regardai sans dire mot. Il sous entendait mille chose. Mais une seule chose, un seul mot rebondit en moi. Fidélité.

-"Je t'aime. "

Il s'empara de mes lèvres tenant mon menton entre ses doigts scellant ce pacte.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée je ne sais pas trop comment. Il conduisait vite. Une main dans la mienne. Son regard souvent sur moi.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter son monde. Notre monde pour rejoindre celui du lycée. Des blagues de Mike. Ou les ennuies de mascara de Jessica et compagnie.

-"Tu vas être en retard mon ange. " Il n'avait aucun mal de me donner des petits noms. _Mon amour_ comme sur le mot qui ne me quitterait plus. Ou _mon ange _comme maintenant.

-"Viens avec moi. "

-"Tu veux que je m'inscrive ? Je peux, tu sais. Légalement, j'ai 17 ans. "

-"Et officiellement ? "

-"Officiellement. Je suis né en 1918. "

-"Wow. "

-"Est ce que ça change quelque chose?"

-"Non. Rien. Espérais-tu le contraire ? "

-"Peut-être. "

Voulait-il que je trouve une excuse de moi-même de le quitter? J'avais peut être le cerveau qui fonctionnait à l'envers. Mais toutes ses confidences. Toutes ses révélations me confirmaient qu'une chose : c'était possible. C'était fort. En 100 ans, il n'y avait eu que moi dans son cœur. C'était à moi qui venais de me jurer fidélité. C'était à moi qui laisser le choix. Et bien plus encore. Peut-être même des choses que je n'imaginais même pas.

-"Alors je m'inscris ? "

-"Quoi?"

-"Dois-je aller au secréterait pour m'inscrire ? "

-"Non. Je te veux qu'à moi. Si tu viens avec moi au lycée. Je devrai arracher trop d'yeux. "

-"Jalouse. "

-"Oui car je t aime. "

-"Moi aussi Bella et j'en ai que faire de toutes les autre, il n'y a que toi. "

-« Embrasse-moi. "

Même si en lui demandant je m'étais pratiquement jeté sur lui. Rectification, je m'étais jeté sur lui.

Et bien trop vite, j'entendis la sonnerie. Pire que celle de mon radio réveil.

Je sortis à contre cœur de sa voiture où son odeur et la chaleur m'enveloppai.

-"Bella?"

-"Oui? "

-« Donne-moi ton numéro. "

-"0602272975. Tu ne notes pas ?"

Il tapa son front de son index.

-"Il y est gravé à jamais. "

Il me fit un dernier sourire que je gravai moi dans mon cœur. Et je fermai sa portière.

Avançant vers une journée sans lui.

Mon téléphone m'avertis d'un texto.

**Je t'aime **

**E**

Je mémorisai son numéro. Et lui répondis.

**Pas autant que je t'aime**

**B**

Je refermai mon portable et le rangeai dans mon sac. Ne voulant pas de réponse pour l'instant.

* * *

Alors? que n'en dites vous?


	13. Chapter 12 sans toi je suis rien

kikou voici la suite apres une longue absence je posterai aussi un chapitre de garde malade avant mercredi prochain et bien sur la suite avec yoro

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12

POV d'Edward

Elle dormait quand je l'avais quitté cette nuit, enfin ce matin très tôt car il fallait que je chasse. Le sang dont j'avais envi et qui m'appelait lui était précieux. Moi je pouvais m'en contenter d'autre.

J'avais trouvé un papier et un stylo sur son bureau. Je n'avais pas pu d'ailleurs m'empêcher de regarder la moindre chose sur celui-ci. Des cours. Des livres. Un ordinateur. Et un morceau de photo. Un seul. Mais suffisant pour que je sache ce qu'elle avait été. Qui elle représentait. Jacob black. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi.

Posant mon mot sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète avant de sauter par la fenêtre et courir à travers bois. Partout la même odeur. Celle des loups. À croire qu'il avait marqué son territoire comme les chiens le font, ce qui me fit rire.

Ma chasse finie. Je parti me changer. Pris la clef de ma Volvo, il n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure.

Quand j'arrivai devant chez elle, il était là. Dans le petit bois derrière chez les Swan. Ces pensées étaient déchainées, pleines de peur, de colère et d'amour. Il l'aimait et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la protéger, l'éloigner de moi. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de choisir comme ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Elle devait prendre ces propres décisions. Je l'avais compris cette nuit. Je la laisserai décider. Trouver par elle même une raison de me quitter.

Je me concentrai sur les pas et la respiration de Bella dans la maison. Elle allait franchir la porte.

Quand son téléphone sonna, je compris très vite qui c'était, j'entendais la conversation et les pensées affolées du loup.

_Elle sait, ce n'est pas possible. Comment peut-elle rester avec alors qu'elle sait ? _

Mais le reste de la conversation me fut moins agréable.

Que ça soit la partie où elle voulait éclaircir un point avec Jacob ou le moment où ils parlaient de leurs sentiments. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais l'amour est-ce un sentiment qui peut s'effacer ? N'est ce pas indélébile et irréversible ? Peut-on ne plus aimer une personne du jour au lendemain ?

Je n'en étais pas certain.

La conversation pris fin et très vite la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeai pas. Même si j'aurai pu faire comme dans ces films romantiques : courir vers elle tellement j'avais hâte de la serrer contre moi. Sentiment de possession.

Voyant son état de léthargie. J'avançai ne tenant plus. Ruinant ma patience.

J'entendais son ami grogner dans les fourrés.

Il allait grogner pour quelque chose. Je m'emparai de son cou. Il était prêt à bondir.

-"Bonjour. " Lui dis-je sans me décoller d'elle. Bien au contraire.

_Lâche là si tu ne veux pas que je te tue sur le champ._

-"Je vais arrêter de t'embrasser car ton ami n'apprécie pas. "

-"Moi oui. "

Sa remarque me fit rire.

Je lui pris ses affaires et la guida vers la voiture.

-"Allons-y ou tu vas être en retard. "

-"Je m'en moque. "

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. "

-"Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Jacob ? "

-"Oui. " Bien sûr que j'ai entendu !

-" Excuse-moi. "

-"Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Tu l'as aimé et je peux le comprendre. Enfin non. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger ou m'obliger à croire le contraire. "

-"Dit l'homme au mille conquêtes. "

-"Oui mais il n'y a eu que toi dans mon cœur. "

-"Au contraire de ton lit. De tes bras. De ton corps. "

-"Est-ce si important ? Ou plus important que les sentiments ? " Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

-"Peut-être pas pour vous, Alice me l'a fait comprendre, mais pour moi oui. "

-"Alors je peux te faire une promesse. Tu seras à partir de ce jour la seule. Je te promets fidélité. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre. ….Je t'aime. "

Me penchant vers elle, alors qu'elle était assise, pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Je la relâchai ne souhaitant pas la mettre en retard.

On resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

-"Tu vas être en retard mon ange. " Dis-je voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas de la voiture.

-"Viens avec moi. "

-"Tu veux que je m'inscrive ? Je peux, tu sais. Légalement, j'ai 17 ans. "

-"Et officiellement ? "

-"Officiellement. Je suis né en 1918. "

-"Wow. "

-"Est ce que ça change quelque chose?"

-"Non. Rien. Espérais-tu le contraire ? "

-"Peut-être. "

Elle resta silencieuse.

-"Alors je m'inscris ? "

-"Quoi?" elle n'était plus là.

-"Dois-je aller au secréterait pour m'inscrire ? " Lui répétais-je.

-"Non. Je te veux qu'à moi. Si tu viens avec moi au lycée. Je devrai arracher trop d'yeux. "

-"Jalouse. "

-"Oui car je t'aime. "

-"Moi aussi Bella et j'en ai que faire de toutes les autres, il n'y a que toi. "

-" Embrasse-moi. "

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre qu'elle était grimpée sur moi.

La sonnerie du lycée retenti et Bella souffla.

Elle sorti de la voiture.

-"Bella?"

-"Oui? "

-" Donne-moi ton numéro. "

-"0602272975. Tu ne notes pas ?"

-"Il y est gravé à jamais. " Lui indiquant ma tête.

Je la regardai partir. Remonter l'allée. Déjà elle me manquait.

Je lui envoyai aussitôt un message.

**Je t'aime **

**E**

Je reçu très vite une réponse.

**Pas autant que je t'aime**

**B**

Ça c'est impossible pensai-je. Je jetai mon portable sur le siège qu'elle occupait deux minutes plus tôt et parti sur les chapeaux de roues. Ne sachant pas trop où aller ni quoi faire.

D'habitude, je vagabondai. Expérimentait de nouvelles choses. Mais là je voulais être sage. Je venais de faire une promesse. Et ce n'était pas à la légère. Bien au contraire.

J'aurai tant voulu avoir Alice avec moi. Lui demander conseil. Mais je savais qu'elle lutter avec ma famille pour leur faire comprendre mon attirance pour une humaine.

Je fus très vite aux limites de la ville. Il y avait le poste de police en face de moi. Celui où son père travailler. Je me demande si son père verrait d'un bon œil notre couple. Surement pas. Quel père le serait ? Un vampire pour gendre. Un sans vie. Un risque constant pour son unique fille.

Je restai un moment perdu dans mes pensées les mains sur le volant à ressasser toutes mes peurs. Mes doutes sur le bien fondé de notre relation.

11h : il restait plus de quatre heures avant de la revoir. Impossible. J'avais besoin d'elle pour oublier.

Je repérai le magasin qui me permettra de lui faire une surprise.

POV de Bella

Qu'es ce qui est pire ? Deux heures de math ou les questions incessantes de Jessica.

Franchement je ne sais pas. C'est surement pour ça que j'essaye de me planquer derrière les cassiers.

-« Bella ! Je te cherchai partout ! »

- « Ah ? »

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

- « C'était quoi la question ? »

Elle me foudroya sur place.

- « Enfin voyons The question du siècle. Qui était ce beau gosse dans la voiture ce matin ? »

-« Un ami. »

- « Mais bien sur. Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Bella on n'embrasse pas ces amis comme vous vous êtes embrassés. »

- « C'est tout nouveau entre nous et je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. »

- « Bas c'est bon quand tu n'habites pas Forks les secrets. Mais ici tout ce sait. »

Malheureusement elle disait vrai. Peut-être même que Mme Newtown avait déjà fait un contre-rendu à Charlie.

- « Alors comment il s'appelle ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Est ce qu'il embrasse bien ? »

Je me pinçai les lèvres n'osant pas répondre à cet interrogatoire éclair. Oui il embrasse bien même mieux que ça mais pour notre rencontre quoi dire ? Il m'a juste invité à une orgie.

J'allais commencer par son prénom quand mon téléphone sonna.

Je me reculai de Jess la commère de service et répondis.

- « Oui ? »

- « Que fais-tu à ta pose de midi ? »

- « À part manger ? Rien. Pourquoi ? »

- « Parfait alors je t'attendrai derrière votre terrain de sport. »

- « Ok. À midi alors. »

- « Je t'aime. »

- « Moi aussi. »

Je n'étais pas très causante mais ce lycée avait trop d'oreille. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu mais le principal était d'être avec lui plus tôt.

Les cours reprirent. Mais le prof de français ne retint pas mon attention. Mon cerveau était plein d'images d'Edward et moi.

Gribouillant mon cahier machinalement.

La cloche me fit sursauter faisant répandre ainsi toutes mes affaires. Ça déclencha les rires et la sympathie de Mr Russel. Enfin jusqu'au moment où il vit mon cahier de cours.

-" Il ne me semble pas d'avoir parlé des personnages des sœurs Brontë Melle Swan. "

-"Comment ?"

-" Votre cahier est recouvert du même prénom. "

J'avais écrit encore et encore son prénom sur ma page.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Le prof ferma mon cahier sans rien ajouter et me le tendis.

Sans doute mes années de bons résultats jouaient en ma faveur. Je glissai le tout dans mon sac et me redressa. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans la salle. L'heure du déjeuner était plus forte que tout. Je m'excusai encore et filai vers le terrain.

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir adosser à un arbre.

Il m'accueilli avec un immense sourire.

- "Tu m'as manqué. "

-"Toi aussi. Va falloir revoir mon refus de t'inscrire, je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'en juin à ce rythme. "

-"Ça sera avec joie. "

Il me tendit la main et on se glissa dans les sous bois. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas une randonnée qu'il avait prévu.

On avait parcouru une bonne centaine de mètre quand je vis une couverture posée sur un tronc déraciné.

-"Le déjeuner de Melle est servie."

-"Merci. "

Je m'installai entre ses jambes me servant de son buste comme appuis. Je pouvais sentir le froid de son corps à travers son pull. Mais je m'en fichais car j'étais bien.

Il s'empara d'un Tupperware. Qu'il ouvrit. C'était une assiette digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. Il me tendit une fourchette.

-"Bon appétit mon amour. "

-"Merci. C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?"

-"J'aurai bien voulu mais sur ce coup je n'ai fait que choisir sur une carte. "

-"C'est merveilleux. "

-"Goute avant. "

Je secouai la tête. Ne sachant même plus me servir d'une fourchette, je restai sans bouger. Il me prit la fourchette des mains et tout en tenant l'assiette, il prit un morceau d'avocat et de crevette et me l'approcha de la bouche.

Je glissai mes lèvres sur le couvert. M'emparant de ce fin gourmet.

-"Succulent. "

Je continuai par moi même à me nourrir. Lui posant des tas de question sur sa matinée. Il m'avoua à demi mot d'avoir autant flâner que moi.

L'un sans l'autre nous étions devenus des bons à rien.

Il me proposa un dessert mais je ne pouvais plus rien avaler et surtout je voulais avoir ma bouche libre pour une toute autre gourmandise.

Je me retournai vers lui me lovant contre son corps. Laissant son odeur m'enivrer.

Je remontai mon visage vers son cou pour l'embrasser. Le contact de sa peau sur le bout de ma langue réveilla tout mes démons. Je grappa sur le tronc me retrouvant à genou mais surtout en équilibre. Il me serra par la taille. Je devais irradier. Car je me sentais bouillante.

Je continuai avec sa bouche et sa langue la faisant mienne dans notre échange

Il glissa ses mains sous mon gilet. Frôlant de ses doigts chaque parti accessible.

-"Edward. "

J'avais envie de lui comme jamais. Ma main descendit vers mon objet de convoitise. Dezipant son pantalon. Mes jambes trouvèrent par elle même le moyen de ce placer. Me permettant de frotter mon sexe contre le sien.

Il était dur, j'étais trempée.

Il nous releva et me coinça contre un arbre.

Mes jambes toujours autour de sa taille.

Il libera habilement nos deux sexes.

Me pénétra en un coup de rein puissant.

-"OUI. "

-"Bella tu me rends fou. "

-"Encore. "

Il continua à-coup par à-coup. Plus rapide. Plus puissant. M'empêchant de crier en me bâillonnant de sa bouche que j'aspirai et mordais par intermittence.

Nous vîmes en même temps.

Gardant nos positions un moment. Profitant de cette symbiose. De ce moment à deux avant de retourner dans le monde de Forks et ses ragots.

* * *

voilà j'espere que ça vous a plu

à bientot

ed


	14. Chapter 13 reunion de famille

kikou un nouveau chapitre

un peu plus long

Chapitre 13

POV d'Edward

Je venais de quitter Bella après l'avoir ramené en cours. On aura pu croire que je l'emmenai à l'échafaud vu sa tête.

Je lui avais promis de revenir vite. Il fallait que je voie ma famille. Obtenir de Carlisle un dossier scolaire était devenu ma priorité, Bella me manquait trop. Je préférais participer à des cours sans importances, pompeux et que je connaissais que trop bien. Qu'être loin d'elle à errer comme une âme en peine.

Elle m'avait assuré que rentrer à pied du lycée ne l'ennuyait pas. J'espérais seulement que Jake ne profiterai pas de ce moment pour l'approcher.

_Quand le vampire n'est pas là, les loups dansent ou du moins rappliquent. _

Roulant à vive allure, ne craignant pas les radars. Je fus très vite devant la dernière acquisition de ma mère. Elle a comme passion d'acheter de vielles maisons en ruines et de tout refaire à neuf. Utilisant les matériaux derniers cris, la décoration en vogue, alliant écologie et modernité.

Alice m'attendait assise sur le perron.

J'appris grâce à ses pensées que Jasper était à l'intérieur pour réguler les émotions de chacun.

- "Salut toi. "

- "Salut. "

- "Que nous vaut la visite de mon tendre frère?"

- "Comme si tu ne le savais pas Alice "

- "J'ai eu un doute sur la fiabilité de mes visions quand je t'ai vu derrière un pupitre du lycée de Forks. "

- "Tu ne souffres d'aucune défaillance. "

- "Waouh. "_Une chance qu'elle ne te demande pas la lune._

- "Elle pourrai tout demander que j'accepterai. "

- "Alors c'est sérieux."

- "Aussi sérieux que toi et Jazz. "

- "Mais elle est mortelle Edward. "

- "Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. "

- "Je ne parle pas de votre différence Edward. Je parle que tu vas souffrir quand elle mourra comme tout les humain le font. "

- "Ca m'est égal tant que c'est dans ce sens. "

- "Très bien alors n'en parlons plus. "

On rentra dans la maison. Les Dénali n'étaient plus là. Tanya ne se remettait pas de mon _affront_. Je ne lui appartenais pas. Nous étions libres. Sans attache. Nous ne formions pas le couple comme elle l'aurait voulu. Nous partagions notre lit, nos débats, nos fantasmes mais rien de plus. Celle qui avait conquis cette place et même sans se battre c'était Bella en entrant dans la villa et dans mon cœur.

- "Edward mon chéri. "

Ma mère était très affective. Très maternelle. Peut-être trop possessif, ce qui nous éloignaient en ce moment. Je n'étais plus à elle seule et de plus elle me sentait vulnérable. Une femme avait pris sa place. Une humaine de surcroit. Du racisme ? Non mais une sorte de phobie incontrôlable. Une interdiction sans fondement. Surtout pour nous végétarien. On respecte la vie mais pas assez pour partager notre éternité avec l'un d'eux même pour un instant bien trop court. De l'égoïsme voilà ce que c'était. Si j'aurai mordu Bella, la transformant pour la faire mienne, elle aurait été accueilli les bras ouvert mais là, elle n'aurait pas cet accueil. Elle mettait en danger notre secret.

Et pour le reste du problème c'était à moi de faire face pas à eux.

Le contrôle de soi. La peine que j'éprouverai quand elle ne sera plus auprès de moi.

-"Je vois que vous êtes tous là. "Fis-je en les voyant tous dans le salon.

-"Nous voulions pas manquer le fils prodige. "

-"Ne dit pas de bêtise Rose. " Dit ma mère en me prenant dans ces bras.

-"Arrêtez de faire semblant. En ce moment c'est Edward ceci Edward cela. Alors que par sa faute notre famille a éclaté. "

-"Je ne vis pas que pour vous Rosalie. Et encore moins pour toi. "

-"Oui mais en faisant tes caprices c'est nous tous qui en pâtissons et se sera encore pire si elle crache le morceau à son père."

-"Ah oui car Edward a choisi Melle la poisse. " Rajouta Emmett en riant. "L'humaine au sang dansant, au père flic et à l'ex loup. Tu parles d'une veine. "

-"Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas tort. " Lança Alice continuant par penser aux interférences que ça lui causai.

Je le savais bien. Mais je n'y pouvais rien c'était elle ou personne.

- "Je ne viens pas pour ma dose de reproche mais pour parler à Carlisle. "

-"Je le sais Alice m'en a déjà touché deux mots. Tout est prêt dans mon bureau. "

Il argumenta ses mots en se levant.

Je le suivi dans son bureau. Partout où il allait, il reproduisait une fidele copie de son entre. Mettant chaque meuble à sa place. Chaque livre comme il été la veille même si la ville ou le pays changeait. Son bureau restait le même. C'était surement une condition non négociable à la créativité excessive d'Esmée.

-"Voilà tout les papiers donc tu auras besoin. Je les avais rangés. Pensant ne plus jamais les ressortir. Edward es-tu sûr de toi ?"

-"C'est notre seule solution. Je ne veux pas que Bella manque ces études par ma faute."

-"Je peux comprendre pour l'attraction que tu exerces sur elle mais l'inverse m'est difficile. "

-"Pourquoi?"J'étais perdu. "Quand tu as su pour Esmée, elle était humaine. Quand Rose a su pour Emmett aussi. Alors pourquoi ça devrait être différent pour moi? Sous prétexte que je ne veuille pas la priver de sa vie. Je ne veuille pas qu'elle souffre mille morts. Même Rosalie ne me comprend pas alors qu'elle regrette à chaque instant sa vie à elle. "

En disant ceci tout haut, je réalisai, confirmai mes doutes : de la jalousie voilà ce que c'était. Etait-ce une raison pour la haïr ? Étais-ce la même chose pour ma mère ?

-"Je serai toujours de ton côté Edward mais je ne peux pas les forcer à comprendre et encore moins à accepter. Nous avions trouvé une vie qui nous plaisait. Vivre de sang animal tout en buvant comme un précieux don le sang humain comme un bon cru mais sans excès. Vivre nos plaisirs sans mettre la vie d'autrui en danger. Ni notre secret. Se servant de notre don de persuasion. Mais avec Bella ca n'a rien à voir, elle n'a aucun contrôle. Tu n'as aucun contrôle. Et même pire par jalousie son ami pourrait révéler au monde notre existence. "

-"Il ne le fera pas, pour deux raisons, la première : en le faisant il révélerait le sien. Et la deuxième : celle qui ne fait aucun doute mais qui me ferai hurler. C'est qu'il aime et qu'ils sont liés. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais ça crève les yeux. Leur lien est plus qu'une amitié ou un lien fraternel. "

-"Crois-tu qu'il c'est imprégné d'elle ?"

-"Non impossible car ça ne se fait pas à sens unique. "

-"Tu a raison mais nous en veux pas de surveiller le futur. "

-"Dit plutôt notre futur à Bella et à moi. "

-"Nous sommes une famille et ce pour l'éternité. Chacun a le droit à ses erreurs. "

-"Nous ne pourrons pas être une famille tant que tu penseras de la femme que j'aime qu'elle est une erreur. "

-"Je ne parle pas de ton amour. Seulement de ton manque de courage."

Je vis ses pensées et l'arrêta aussitôt.

-"Jamais. "

-"Alors ce sera ton erreur. Et je serai là quand tu le réaliseras. "

Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne le serai plus, rejoignant mon amour dans sa tombe.

Je m'emparai du dossier et ressorti les images de mon père en tête : une vielle femme morte et moi à côté tordu de chagrin.

J'embrassai ma mère. Qui m'adressa un léger sourire.

-"À bientôt Edward. "_J'espère !_

-"La villa vous appartiens et la porte vous sera toujours ouverte. "

Je ne pris pas la peine de saluer Rose. Fit un léger signe de tête à Emmett et sortie.

Je plongeai aussitôt dans les visions d'Alice.

-"C'est impossible Alice. "

-"Je l'ai vu Edward. Je ne sais pas quand, ni où mais j'en suis certaine. "

Jasper bouillait à côté d'elle, s'imprégnant du plaisir de sa femme.

Je repris le volant rejetant sa vision. Elle ne pouvait être vraie. Impossible.

POV de Bella

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac

Cette horloge me narguait m'égrenant chaque seconde.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

Le prof d'espagnol parlait surement de choses essentielles. Oui surement mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mon cerveau s'était mis en alerte au moment où Edward m'avait demandé si je pouvais rentrer à pied. Enfin non. Avant ça quand il m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir sa famille.

_La poste il ne connaît pas ? _Au lieu de ça il allait retrouver sa bimbo aux formes avantageuses.

_Moi ? jalouse ?_

Oui et pas qu'un peu. Surtout quand il n'y a aucune comparaison.

Nous étions opposées. Carrément les antipodes.

Il m'avait promis de revenir vite. Il m'avait même embrassé avant que je rentre dans le bâtiment aux yeux de tous. Mais maintenant, il était loin des miens. Qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas lui sauter dessus.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Je devais lui faire confiance après tout il m'avait prouvé qu'il tenait à moi.

L'heure de sport ne ce passa pas mieux. Le tic tac en moins peut-être. Mais mon esprit était toujours loin de Forks.

Combien d'heure ça lui prendrai? Sera-t-il avec moi ce soir?

Le cours fini, j'enfilai mes chaussures, je pouvais entendre les rires et les chuchotements des filles dans mon vestiaire.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les faire jazzer.

Elles étaient dans des paris. 3 contre 1 - merci Angela - que j'avais dû payer un apollon pour bénéficier de ces faveurs. Certaines étaient prêtes à me demander sa carte.

Je me levai sans prendre la peine de leur répondre, ni les regarder.

Arriver à l'extérieur - par chance il ne pleuvait pas, très rare par ici – je ne le vis pas. Je le savais pourtant mais une partie de moi espérait le voir.

Je fis le chemin les mains dans les poches, la capuche sur la tête car la fraicheur du mois de Février me donnait la chaire de poule.

Bientôt je ferai les allers-retours bien au chaud avec l'homme que j'aime.

Pourvu que sa famille accepte.

J'avais eu le temps de faire mes devoirs. Préparer le repas. Qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Je guettai le moindre bruit. Je doutai qu'il frappe à ma porte. Levant la tête vers la pendule de la cuisine toute les deux minutes environ.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, Charlie le nez dans son rapport. Il ramenait en ce moment un dossier par soir. Disparitions inexpliquées. Ou corps retrouvés mutilés. À croire qu'il avait en charge tout l'état.

Je débarrassai sans grand espoir de revoir Edward avant demain.

Mes doutes furent confirmés par son absence quand je franchi ma porte de chambre.

Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Triste et peut être bien déçue, je filai à la douche, me vengeant sur les boutons de ma chemise. J'avais besoin de sentir l'eau sur ma peau pour me détendre.

- " Laisse-moi faire. "

- "Edward ? Comment?"

- "Chut ! Ton père va t'entendre."

Obéissant aveuglement à son ordre, je restai muette regardant ses doigts défaire un à un mes boutons. Même ce geste pourtant si simple faisait preuve d'une incroyable sensualité. Il écarta ensuite ma chemise laissant des trainées froides et brulantes sur ma peau.

- "Tu m'as manqué. "

- "Toi aussi. "

Devais-je me taire ou lui demander de me raconter comment c'était passé le moment avec sa famille. Voulais-je vraiment le savoir?

- "Bientôt tu me prieras de te rendre ta liberté. "

- "Jamais. "

Il eu un léger sourire et embrassa mon épaule découverte. Je le laissai faire. Mes autres vêtements tombèrent très vite. Ses mains les remplaçant. Sa bouche et sa langue couvrant mon corps, Il m'entraina dans la douche.

-"Dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends dans ta chambre. "

-"Reste. "

-"Ton père ce demande pourquoi tu es si longue. "

- "Et alors ?"

-"Je veux prendre mon temps."

Ne me laissant pas rajouter quoi que ce soit il disparu comme il était arrivé. Et moi qui pensais entendre quand il arriverait. Qu'elle idiote !

Je me lavai rapidement. Croisa mon père sur le pas de la porte.

- "Bonne nuit papa. "

- "Bonne nuit Bella. "

J'entrebâillai la porte de ma chambre pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. Il était là, mon apollon. Cette remarque me fit sourire.

- "Ravi de te faire cet effet. "

- "Ce n'est pas toi. " Il leva ses sourcils. " Si, enfin non. C'est au lycée, ils croient que je te paye. Ils croient que tu es une poule de luxe. "

- "Une poule de luxe ? Rien que ça. "

- "Oui mon joujou sexuel. "

Lui répondant le dos tourné, afféré à ranger mes affaires ou plutôt lui camoufler mes joues rouges. Je savais que je pouvais parler de tout à Edward. Ou du moins qu'il pouvait tout entendre car en parler me faisait encore drôle.

Petite fille pincée du cul que je suis ! Et que je ne voudrais plus être pour ne pas le perdre.

- "Et si c'était vrai ?"

- "Comment ça? " Je me retournai pour le juger.

- "Si j'étais ton jouet Bella. Que ferais-tu de moi ?"

- "Je ne sais pas. "

- " Me tiendrais-tu en laisse ? M'attacherais-tu ? Que ferais-tu de moi Bella ?"

- "Je ne sais pas. "

Voudrait-il que je lui fasse ces choses là ?

- "Penses-y Bella. Si tu pourrais faire de moi quoi que tu décides. "

Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche féline. Détachant ma serviette.

- "Je te ferai miens et je te demanderai de me faire tienne. "

Je posai un genou sur le lit. M'avançant vers lui à genoux.

- "Précise. "

Je m'agrippai à sa ceinture. Lui retirant rapidement. Son sexe était dur. Je le libérai et me fis glisser dessus retenant un cri. Il me remplissait.

Je bougeai sur lui montant et descendant tantôt lentement, tantôt plus vite.

Il s'asseya pour réunir nos corps. Accentuant sa présence en moi.

- "Fais moi tienne Edward. "

- "Je suis à toi. Tu es à moi. "

Il ne comprenait pas.

- "Mieux que ça Edward. "

- "Tout ce que tu veux. "

Il nous mis debout me calant contre le mur. Il me pénétra encore plus fort. Pendant que je retenais mes cris.

- "Fais moi tienne. Vraiment tienne. "

Je penchai ma tête. Lui offrant ma gorge, mon être, mon sang.

Il me griffa faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lécha.

Son sexe en devint plus gros, plus fort, plus dur. Ses gestes plus brusques. J'aimai ça. J'en voulais encore. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais être comme lui.

-"Edward encore. Edward mors moi. " Atteignant l'orgasme lors de ma demande. Je ne fis pas attention qu'il avait arrêté de bouger.

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Pour être tienne. " répondant le souffle court parcouru encore par les vibrations de mon plaisir.

- "Nous le sommes déjà. "

- "Vraiment et pour toujours. "

- "Tu aurais trop à perdre. "

Nous n'avions pas bougé. Il avait toujours sa bouche dans mon cou. Voulait-il être sur de mon choix?

- "Mais je t'aurai toi. C'est le plus important. "

- "Plus que la douleur et la privation des tiens. Je n'en suis pas assez convaincu. Pardonne-moi. "

Il me reposa au sol ce décollant de moi.

- "Pardonne-moi. " Répéta-t-il.

J'étais perdue. Nue contre le mur. Essayant de reprendre mes esprits alors qu'Edward s'éloignait.

- "Tu pars ?"

- "J'ai peur de me laissai aller à la facilitée. "

- "C'est moi qui te le demande. "

- "Ça me faciliterai bien des choses mais pas à toi. " S'éloignant et parlant de plus en plus bas. " Que dois-je choisir ? Être raisonnable pour toi ou tout me facilitée ?"

- "Je veux être à ta hauteur. Je ne veux plus de barrière entre nous."

- "Il y en a aucune."

Je ne voulais rien lâcher. Surtout avec la peur et les doutes de cet après-midi.

- " Bella ! Je ne veux pas te faire ça. Je ne veux te priver de rien. Tu ne comprends pas à quoi tu devrais renoncer ou affronter. On en parlera si tu y tiens vraiment mais pas ce soir. "

Il sortit par la fenêtre me laissant là, j'avais était trop loin pour être plus proche de lui.

Sans compter qu'il était vampire. Son mode de vie était différent. Alors oui ça aurai éliminé une barrière et surement toutes les autres par la suite. Mais pour l'instant j'avais l'impression d'avoir battis un mur ou creusé un précipice.

* * *

je reviens juste pour vous dire que la suite risque d'etre troublante mais je tiens a le faire cette fic est plus trash differentes des autres

a bientot

ed


End file.
